


Playing By The Rules

by lunarsoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, Some Fluff, Stereotypes, biker!shownu, impliedJoohyuk, nurse!wonho, side!changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo
Summary: Hoseok is stuck in routine until Hyunwoo comes along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic sprang from a Showho fanart I saw a month ago (but can't find rn), and it was supposed to be a short drabble but it ended up getting out of hand (like basically everything I write). 
> 
> I need to thank the best person ever and the one who puts up with all my shit for, once again, being patient with me whenever I went on a rant about my writing. Thank you and I love you, Bee!
> 
> To the readers: I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I (mostly lol) enjoyed writing it.

Hoseok finishes his 12-hour-shift at the hospital around midnight on Saturday. Despite not being particularly fond of long shifts, the exhaustion he feels at the end of one is, in a way, welcome. He knows he’ll fall asleep as soon as his body hits the bed and end up waking long past noon the next day. The prospect of the upcoming long hours of quality, blissful sleep is enough to make him hurry to get changed, even if his leg muscles are strained as hell.

At the nurses’ changing room, Hoseok strips off his working clothes, changing into a loose pair of jeans - not his favorite, but he’s run out of clean clothes, not having any spare time to do laundry -, and a fitted black shirt he’s probably worn too many times for it to be considered clean. Quickly, Hoseok combs his fingers through his black hair, and lets the bangs fall messily over his forehead. He also desperately needs a haircut. Maybe he’ll get one if he can take some time off next week.

Hoseok stretches his arms, rolling his shoulders and causing a bone or two to pop, then grabs his bag and car keys from the locker. As he makes his way out of the hospital he waves goodbye to a few of his colleagues who are clocking in or also preparing to leave for the day.

Once he’s made past the automatic glass doors, Hoseok stops to check the time on his phone. Thankfully, it’s not so late that there wouldn’t be any stores open on his usual route home. There are also a few burger places that are always open, but he’s trying to watch what he eats.

Being one to get sick too easily, his mom had made Hoseok promise to eat as healthy as he could when he’d moved out. He doesn’t smoke either, and in general, leads a healthy life, not counting his messy sleeping schedule and the occasional night out with his co-workers when he often gets considerably wasted.

As Hoseok looks up to stare at the parking lot, the smell of cigarette catches his attention. Curious, he turns his head in search of its source, since this is not the assigned smoking area.

The lighting outside isn’t the best but it still allows him to spot a tall man in dark jeans and a black leather jacket with a cigarette held between his point and middle fingers, as he leans against the hospital wall. He can’t quite make up the man’s features but he looks distracted, gaze lost somewhere beyond the expanse of the parking lot.

As Hoseok starts to head his way, the proximity makes it easier to see. The other man seems to be around Hoseok’s age, with a handsome side profile and definitely a few centimeters taller than himself.

Hoseok makes sure he doesn’t sneak up on the other, forcing out a cough as to announce his presence so the man doesn’t get startled. Although he doesn’t seem like the type who gets startled easy. He just has an aura about him that Hoseok can’t quite explain.

The man also doesn’t seem the type to care about signs that say ‘no smoking’ in big red letters, even though there’s one affixed to the wall right beside him.

“Cigarettes are bad for your health”, Hoseok says, once he is only a couple of steps away from the man.

If the other is startled by Hoseok’s sudden appearance he doesn’t show. He turns his head to look at Hoseok, an eyebrow arched, and Hoseok almost has to take a step back because he’s suddenly face-to-face with one of the most attractive man he’s ever laid his eyes on.

They stay silent for a moment, staring at each other; Hoseok taking in the man’s attractive features, while the latter seems to ponder if answering Hoseok’s remark is worth it or not.

“I’m aware,” the man finally says, after a few seconds, then turns back to stare ahead, as if he’s dismissed Hoseok with those few, quick words.

Hoseok doesn’t even know why he’s approached the man, except that it simply felt right to do it in that moment, but now he’s not so sure he should have.

He watches as the man takes a last drag of the cigarette, then presses the stub against the wall, stuffing it in his back pocket afterwards.

“Can I help you?” The man asks, pushing his body off the wall and turning to Hoseok. He doesn’t sound either annoyed or angry and simply stares at Hoseok, waiting for an answer.

Hoseok taps a finger against the sign on the wall, causing the man’s gaze to follow the sound. “There’s an area for smokers right over there,” Hoseok informs him, pointing with his head to the other side of the hospital doors where he came from.

“Thanks,” the man nods briefly, then he shrugs, adding, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s not like there are oxygen tanks around here or anything, but there are safety measures in place for a reason.” Hoseok’s well aware of how lame he sounds right now. He expects the other man to roll his eyes at him or something equally rude, but instead he just nods again to show he understands.

“Do you work here?” Stranger asks, as he rocks back and forth on his heels. Hoseok wonders if he’s nervous or anxious.

“Yes, I do. I’m a nurse,” Hoseok replies, with a small smile. “Are you visiting someone?”

“I am. A friend.”

“I see. Is he okay? Is it anything serious?” Hoseok asks, not to pry or anything, but if someone close to the man is injured badly, that would explain why the man seems a bit fidgety. Besides, it kinda comes with being a nurse: he’s also asking after people’s health. It’s like second nature to him.

“Nothing serious, no. He fell out of his bike and broke his leg.” Hoseok notices the man looks past his shoulder and he realizes he’s probably intruding in someone’s personal business and he decides it’s time to leave.

“I hope he recovers well. The doctors here are very good at what they do so I wouldn’t worry too much,” Hoseok gives the man a reassuring smile and gets another nod in return. “I have to head home now. My shift just ended and I’m pretty beaten. It was nice meeting you.”

Hoseok quickly turns to his leave, but just as quickly, the taller man is at his side.

“Can I walk with you?” He asks, and his shoulder bumps slightly against Hoseok’s. Hoseok complies even if he thinks this is weirdly intimate, since they don’t even know each other’s names yet

“My name is Shin Hoseok.” Introducing himself seems like the right thing to do, given they’re already walking side by side like long lost friends reuniting after years.

“Hyunwoo,” the man says, informally, as they continue walking through the empty parking lot.

There are only a few cars parked on the visitors’ section, and they walk past them to the spots reserved for employees. It’s a chilly night, but Hoseok likes the tingly feel of the cool night breeze against his bare arms.

There are no stars visible in the night sky, even though it’s not cloudy, but Hoseok thinks it’s still nice. He remembers the feel of longing for his bed just a few minutes ago, and although his body is still exhausted, he doesn’t want to say goodbye to Hyunwoo just yet.

Hoseok can’t explain why, but he feels comfortable around the other man, even though they’ve just met.

“So are you sticking around to wait for your friend?” Hoseok asks as they approach his car.

“Yeah, I think so. Gotta give him a ride home,” Hyunwoo answers, conjuring up another cigarette from his pocket along with a lighter. He’s about to light the cigarette, but stops midway, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. “Am I allowed to smoke here?”

Hoseok snickers, replying with a ‘yes’. Hyunwoo chuckles and resumes lighting up the cigarette, taking a slow drag, and turning his head to the side to blow up the smoke.

“Do you always play by the rules?”

The question takes Hoseok off guard. He scratches the back of his head, while thinking of an answer and Hyunwoo keeps his eyes on him, assessing. Trying to gauge his reaction maybe? Making assumptions about who he is?

Hoseok decides to be as frank as possible.

“It depends. I think rules exist for a reason, and if other people’s safety and my own is involved, I tend to,” Hoseok makes quotation marks in the air with his fingers, “play by the rules, yes.”

Hyunwoo hums, bringing the cigarette to his lips again, but suddenly seems to think better of it. Instead, he takes a few steps towards Hoseok. They’re very close right now. Close enough for Hyunwoo’s scent to fill his nostrils. The taller man smells of cigarette smoke and cinnamon, probably from his cologne.

Hoseok decides he likes it, leaning in until he’s very much into Hyunwoo’s personal space, able to feel the other man’s body heat radiating off him. And since Hyunwoo doesn’t move away, not seeming to mind the closeness at all, Hoseok doesn’t either.

“I take it you don’t smoke.”

Hoseok shakes his head, finding pretty hard to translate thoughts into words right at the moment, with Hyunwoo so near him. Due to the height difference, they're not quite at eye-level, so it’s only natural that Hoseok’s gaze travels down to Hyunwoo’s pillowy, oh-so-soft looking lips and that’s also a big percentage of the reason he’s not focusing on speaking.

“Are you straight?” Hyunwoo asks, eyebrows raised.

Hoseok can’t help but scoff at the question, looking up to stare Hyunwoo in the eye.

“Not at all.”

“Can I kiss you?” At those words, Hyunwoo’s gaze drops back down to Hoseok’s lips.

Hoseok would be lying he if he said he doesn’t want to reply with a big, bold _yes_ , and he would _definitely_ be lying if he said the thought of kissing Hyunwoo hasn’t crossed his mind at least a couple of times already.

The attraction is there, and it’s clearly mutual, but Hoseok’s been taught better than to go around kissing strangers on hospital parking lots. Even if the stranger in question is really hot, makes Hoseok’s insides feel all warm and mushy, and his legs weak.

It takes all of Hoseok’s willpower not to give in, but he finally gathers the strength to refuse.

“Sorry, maybe next time.”

Hyunwoo looks a bit disappointed - if Hoseok’s reading him right -, but backs away almost instantly, stepping out of Hoseok’s personal space.

“I have to go now.” Hoseok’s voice sounds too loud for his own ears, as he says that, fumbling with his car keys and walking to the other side. He didn’t mean to run away like that, but Hyunwoo’s like a magnet pulling him towards him and Hoseok feels like he needs to be at a safe distance from him to act rationally.

“See you around, nurse Shin.”

The words make Hoseok look up, but Hyunwoo is already walking away. That’s when Hoseok finally notices the big, indigo-blue ‘X’ on the back of his leather jacket. He stares for a moment longer as Hyunwoo’s form gets smaller, until he can barely see the man due to the poor lighting.

Once inside the car, Hoseok tries to make sense of what’s just happened because it feels very much like a distant memory, or even a dream. Maybe it’s the late hour, maybe it’s how tired he is. Whatever the reason, Hoseok tells himself to forget about the man and focus on getting something to eat then head home.

He’ll probably never see Hyunwoo again, Hoseok thinks, quickly dismissing the unexpected sensation of loss that overcomes him, telling himself it’s just his empty stomach and lack of sleep, as he turns the car engine on and drives away.

 

_______________

“Lee Jooheon, right? Mr. Lee, you were due to take your cast off five days go. May I ask you why you couldn’t make it?” Hoseok looks up from the patient’s chart to the man standing in front of him supported by crutches.

“Because he is a dumbass.” A blonde man, who’s accompanying the patient, Jooheon, says, after poking the latter’s ribs.

“Sorry, sir, but I can’t write that down.” Hoseok smiles politely at them.

“Write this down then,” blonde guy starts, “he didn’t come because he enjoys making Minhyuk into his own personal maid.”

Jooheon rolls his eyes and tells his friend - whose name Hoseok assumes is Minhyuk - to shut the hell up.

“I’m afraid I can’t write that down, either.” Watching the two friends banter cutely threatens to draw a smile on Hoseok’s face but he fights it, not wanting to seem unprofessional.

“I didn’t come because I felt like I needed one more week of rest,” Jooheon answers, while trying to keep Minhyuk’s hand off of his crutches, as the blonde tries to pull them, all the while arguing that Jooheon is completely fine to walk and is just being ‘a little whiny bitch’ - his words - about it.

Hoseok writes down the patient’s answer and asks for Jooheon to be taken to one of the beds so he can have his cast taken off.

“Aren’t you gonna do it?” Jooheon asks Hoseok, after sitting down on the wheelchair.

“I’m on front desk duty today, I’m sorry,” Hoseok makes sure he looks apologetic enough, as Jooheon pouts.

“Aw, dang, I never get the hot nurses,” Jooheon whines before he’s carted off, his friend following on foot, leaving a dumbfounded but amused Hoseok behind.

As he watches them leave, he notices the blue ‘X’ printed on the back of the blond man’s jacket, and he can’t shake the feeling that he’s seen the symbol before, but can’t really remember where or when.

 

Later in the cafeteria, during his break, Hoseok is eating a blueberry muffin and messing around on his phone when Hyungwon sits down next to him.

“What’s up?” Hyungwon sets a tray full of food down on the table, even though it’s four in the afternoon and they had lunch only three hours ago.

Hoseok stares blankly at his friend and co-worker for a moment before turning his attention back to his Facebook timeline. “Nothing. Just enjoying my break, watching cute puppy videos and eating this dry, tasteless muffin.”

“Cool,” Hyungwon replies, before stuffing his face full of mashed potatoes.

Hoseok scoffs at his friend’s automatic reply, and takes a tiny bite out of his muffin.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Hyungwon exclaims loudly enough for half of the cafeteria to hear.  
Luckily the place is almost empty except for them and, like, five residents who look barely alive, some of them taking a nap on their open textbooks.

Fishing a piece of paper out of his pocket, Hyungwon says, “Some guy named Jooheon left this for you.”

Hyungwon hands the piece of paper to Hoseok who takes and checks it. It has a phone number and a name on it. But it’s not Jooheon’s name written down, as one would expect.

“Hyunwoo,” Hoseok reads out loud, the name rolling off his tongue easily, familiarly.

“Who’s Hyunwoo?” Hyungwon asks, looking over Hoseok’s shoulder.

Hoseok doesn’t answer immediately. First because he’s not sure of the answer and second, because he’s a little bit in shock.

Was it a coincidence that he had been the one to be on desk duty earlier this morning and that he’d actually met a guy named Jooheon? And could said guy also happen to be the one to give Hyungwon a piece of paper with some man’s number on it? Someone he’d met weeks ago and talked with for fifteen minutes? Someone who Hoseok never thought he’d see again, but that still made his heart jump in his chest at the mere sight of his name?

Hyunwoo did say he was there for a friend that night. A friend who broke a leg, just like Jooheon from earlier this morning.

It had to be the same Jooheon.

Fate isn’t exactly something Hoseok’s ever believed in, but now he’s starting to consider the possible notion of it.

“When did he give you this?” Hoseok asks Hyungwon.

“About a three weeks ago? I completely forgot, sorry.”

Hoseok’s jaw drops, as he stares in disbelief at Hyungwon. “Three _fucking_ weeks?”

“I left the scrubs at my mom’s house!” Hyungwon tries to defend himself, but Hoseok’s already up, ready to leave.

“Thanks for nothing, man,” Hoseok says in lieu of goodbye, heading out of the cafeteria with quick strides.

He has no idea where he’s going exactly. His first instinct had been to find Jooheon and Minhyuk and ask them if Hyunwoo hadn’t completely forgot about him and if it’d be ok for him to call now, after almost a month has passed. But then he feels like a huge dummy because, of course, they wouldn’t be around anymore. It’s been hours since Hoseok had seen them, they’d have probably gone home by now, unless…

“Lab wing!” Hoseok exclaims, snapping his fingers and stops in his tracks to turn around and head the opposite way as fast as he can without running. He has about five minutes until his break is over, so he needs to be quick.

The laboratory section of the hospital is a bit far away from the emergency wing, but Hoseok makes it there fast enough.

He waves and nods to a few acquaintances as he makes his way to the waiting room. When he’s finally there, Hoseok’s eyes scan the place for two familiar faces; sighing in relief as soon as he sees both Jooheon and Minhyuk sitting side by side on a cushioned bench, having a heated conversation.

Hoseok thanks his own quick wit for guessing the two were still around, probably waiting for Jooheon’s x-ray results so he can be officially discharged.

Figuring he can’t wait around for courage to entirely catch up with him, Hoseok walks up to them feigning casualty, but they stop talking as soon as they notice him approaching.

“Nurse Shin, hello,” Jooheon says probably in a tone he thinks is flirtatious and the nickname makes Hoseok feel nostalgic somehow, but he quickly dismisses the feeling.

“Please, call me Hoseok.”

“Oh, so _that’s_ your first name. I was wondering,” Minhyuk smiles at him, and motions for Jooheon to scoot over to the side so Hoseok can squeeze in between them. As he does so, he mumbles a thanks.

Hoseok feels his palms sweating a bit, but instantly reprimands himself for acting like a teenage boy with a crush. He’s just here to ask about someone. They probably don’t even know when or how Hyunwoo and him met. The man had probably just asked them to give Hoseok his number and that’s it.

Thinking about where to start, Hoseok wonders if it’d be rude to ask about the blue _X_ printed in Minhyuk’s jacket now that he remembers where he’s seen it. Hyunwoo’s jacket also had the same pattern on its back. Although Hyunwoo’s was a leather jacket, and Minhyuk's is a denim one, he’s pretty sure it’s the same pattern.

“Look, I wasn’t gonna ask but the suspense is killing me,” Jooheon starts, his words earning Hoseok’s full attention. “Why didn’t you call him?”

Hoseok’s eyebrows shoot up in sudden surprised. He feels a little awkward but also relieved that he’s been given an opening to talk about what he came here all the way for.

“My friend, the one you gave the number to, he forgot to hand it to me. He literally did it five minutes ago,” Hoseok explains, shaking his own head, because he’s still can’t believe Hyungwon messed up like that. He’s always been a bit of an airhead but that’s remarkable even for him.

“That’s why?” Minhyuk practically yells next to his year, on his other side.

“Yes, that’s why and I came all the way here to ask you if you think it’s still ok for me to call Hyunwoo,” Hoseok says hurriedly because he’s pretty sure he’s already late for his shift.

“Of course it’s okay! Call him! I’ve known Hyunwoo for years and he’s never talked about anyone before, like he talks about you,” Jooheon reassures him.

Hoseok feels the little balloon of hope in his chest inflate again at Jooheon’s words. He wants to ask Jooheon to elaborate on what exactly Hyunwoo has said about him and with what frequency but he’s gonna be screwed if he’s more late than he already is.

“Thanks, Jooheon! I really need to run now, but I’ll call him, I promise,” Hoseok says, already standing up and making his way across the room. Then, before walking out, he spins around and adds, “Don’t tell him I’m gonna do it, alright?”

Jooheon and Minhyuk both give him a thumbs up, and he smiles at them, before hurrying back to the front desk for his shift.

 

_______________

A whole week has passed since he’s last seen Jooheon and Minhyuk and promised to call Hyunwoo when Hoseok finally strikes up the courage to do so. And even then, it’s only because he is sitting at a bar with Hyungwon and somer other friends from work, having done one too many shots of tequila.

He’s asked his friends multiple times to, please, confiscate his phone when he’s drinking, but they don’t seem to listen to him, so here he is again, dialing Hyunwoo’s phone which’s been saved since the day he got the piece of paper.

As soon as he hits the call button, he gets up from his booth, stumbling towards the bathroom. He almost trips over someone’s feet, but manages to hold onto a table before he ends up falling face first to the ground. The whole world is spinning, and he wishes he’d stayed seated but now he is halfway there, and someone’s has just picked up the call.

“Fuck,” Hoseok says, as he practically throws himself against the bathroom door to prevent another man from coming in before him. “Sorry!” he shouts from inside the bathroom and locks the door, leaning back against it.

 _”Hello?”_ A low, masculine voice calls from the other end of the line, and Hoseok has to take a deep breath, because even drunk, he’s still nervous about this.

“Hyunwoo? “It’s me.”

There’s a silence at the other end of the line.

“Hoseok, me. Nurse Shin,” Hoseok laughs, amused by his own words. He’d never call himself that if he wasn’t really fucking drunk.

There’s a low chuckle, and then Hyunwoo asks, _“Are you drunk?”_

“Maybe a little,” Hoseok giggles, black sliding down the bathroom door to sit on the floor, knees drawn up to his chest.

 _”Aren’t you full of surprises?”_ Hyunwoo mocks.

“Don’t make fun of me, you meanie.” Hoseok pouts, even though Hyunwoo can’t see him.

 _“I’m the meanie? You took a whole month to call me,”_ Hyunwoo replies, though his tone doesn’t betray any hurt or disappointment allowing for some of the guilt Hoseok’s been feeling to dissipate.

“Long story. I’ll tell you later.” Hoseok hiccups, then takes a deep breath before asking, “When can we meet? I wanna see you so bad. I haven’t stopped thinking about you and… at some point, I thought us meeting that night had been a dream until I saw Min-”, another hiccup, “hyukie and Jooheonnie at the hospital.”

Silence again. Hoseok is getting impatient. Even though he is considerably drunk right now, he’s still aware that he’s just poured his heart out to a man he’s talked to for fifteen minutes at a parking lot weeks ago.

Hoseok’s about to say that out loud, when he hears the sound of Hyunwoo clearing his throat.

 _”I also haven’t been able to get you out of my head,”_ the other man confesses, and Hoseok’s suddenly jealous of how he’s able to sound so eloquent and clear-headed and not like a drunk, whiny mess. Alcohol is the devil.

As the words register with him, Hoseok can’t believe Hyunwoo hasn’t completely given up on him after weeks of thinking he’d been given the cold shoulder. He really might not be real, after all.

 _”I wanna take you out on a date, is that cool?”_ Hyunwoo asks, once Hoseok stays silent for too long.

“Yes!” Hoseok replies as quickly as he can, this time. “Yes, please! I wanna go on a date like, right now!”

Hyunwoo laughs heartily at that making Hoseok blush, because that’s a really nice laugh. Ugh, why is everything about this man attractive? Hoseok is starting to think the world is a bit more unfair than he thought it was, give some people can even laugh sexily.

_”Not right now. You should go home, nurse Shin. Sleep it off. I’ll text you, later.”_

“I’ll wait patiently for you like you did for me,” Hoseok says, past the point of caring about how cheesy he sounds.

 _”I hope you’re this cute not only when you’re drunk,”_ Hyunwoo says, before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Hoseok lowers the phone and clutches it to his chest, biting back a squeal, as he replays the conversation over and over in his head, barely being able to rein in the excitement. He would get up and do a little victory dance, but he’s too drunk for that.

Head resting on his knees, he’s actually on the verge of falling asleep to visions of him and Hyunwoo doing all kinds of corny couple things when there’s a loud rapping on the door and Hyungwon’s concerned voice calls him from outside.

“I’m getting up, give me a minute,” Hoseok yells back, using the walls for leverage as he hauls himself up, careful not to drop his phone on the filthy floor.

When he unlocks the door, Hyungwon - followed by Kihyun - the chief nurse and also one of his close friends - and Changkyun - Kihyun’s boyfriend who always hangs out with them -, enters the small bathroom hurriedly asking Hoseok if he’s ok, if he’s been robbed or something.

“No, dude, calm down,” Hoseok answers, clinging to Hyungwon. “I was just calling someone special.”

“Someone special?” Hyungwon asks, wrapping his arms around Hoseok and rubbing his back.

“Yes. Very very special. We are going on a date and it’s gonna be the best date ever, then we’re gonna get married and adopt six kitties.”

Hoseok closes his eyes, feeling his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Hyungwon’s hands on his back feels really good and comforting and warm. He tries to imagine how Hyunwoo’s hands would feel, rubbing his back like that; how it would feel to rest his head on his chest and cling to him like he’s doing right now with Hyungwon.

Hoseok is sure it feels like heaven.

 

_______________

It’s half past noon, the next day, when Hoseok wakes up with an awful headache. He’s never been more thankful for a day off in his life. Hyungwon has left him an aspirin along with a bottle of water on his bedside table before he left for work and Hoseok’s also never been more thankful for having such considerate friends in his life. Although Hyungwon is partially to blame for his hangover, at least he made sure Hoseok got home safe and sound.

Once he’s taken a couple of aspirins and chugged down half a bottle of water, he sits up, reaching for his phone which was tucked under his pillow.

There’s a text from Hyungwon saying there’s leftover chinese in the fridge if he’s hungry and that he can take Hyungwon’s spare key if he wants to go home. Hoseok replies with a ‘thanks’ and a kissy face emoji that he knows Hyungwon hates.

Hoseok’s about to get up to wash his face, when his phone vibrates next to him. Sighing, he reaches for it, certain that it’s just Hyungwon replying with a disgusted emoji of his own, but much to his surprise, it’s a text from Hyunwoo.

Seeing Hyunwoo’s name on his phone screen is, apparently, all it takes for the memories from last night to come rushing back, making Hoseok groan out of shame. He still doesn’t quite remember everything, but the bits and pieces are enough for him to get the whole picture. Besides, it’s not that hard to fill in the gaps, considering Hoseok knows how he gets when he is drunk: clingy, needy and cheesy as hell.

Instead of reading the message right away, he goes to wash his face like he meant to before he was interrupted. The cold splash of water against his warm skin feels refreshing and helps him rearrange his thoughts a little, put things in perspective. Hoseok feels that, yes, he is right to feel embarrassed about drunk calling someone he only ever met once in his life. But he also feels that, maybe, that hadn’t been such a bad decision, all things considered.

Hoseok had finally talked to Hyunwoo, after all. It took him a few shots of tequila and locking himself up in a filthy bar restroom, but he’d done it. That fact, Hoseok convinces himself, as he stares at his reflection in the mirror, is definitely worth his current state of shame - and how horrible he looks.

A shower would be a good idea right now, but Hoseok is dying to know what Hyunwoo texted him, so before he gets in the shower he goes back for his phone.

The text is short and to the point, but it makes Hoseok smile dumbly as he stares at his phone screen:

 **[12:45] Hyunwoo:** _Hope the hangover is not too bad. Drink lots of water! When are you free this week?_

It takes him only seconds to start typing an answer, because Hoseok doesn’t want to leave Hyunwoo waiting more than he absolutely has to. The guilt from taking so long to reach out to the other man, even if it hadn’t been entirely his fault, still eating at him.

 **[12:46]** _don’t worry  
I’m a nurse, remember? ;) i have a day off next saturday, why?_

As soon as he hits send, Hoseok throws his phone on the bed next to him, refusing to keep staring at the screen waiting for a reply. Instead he goes to the bathroom to take a shower and after he’s done washing up, he wanders into the kitchen to get some food in him.

Once he’s staring at Hyungwon’s surprisingly well-stocked fridge, his stomach grumbles, reminding him he hasn’t eaten in at least twelve hours. Ignoring the leftover chinese Hyungwon mentioned he decides to make spicy noodles.

Hoseok isn’t that good of a cook but he enjoys noodles too much, so that’s one thing that he’s made himself learn how to make and he’s pretty good at it. He rarely cooks since he eats at the hospital at least six days a week, so it’s nice to actually cook something for himself for a change. Even if that something is just noodles.

He’s just finished putting the water to boil, when he hears the distant sound alert that says he’s gotten a new text.

Inwardly congratulating himself for not being overly antsy and anxious about Hyunwoo’s reply, Hoseok quickly runs to the bedroom and gets his phone from the bed where he’d tossed it earlier.

As he draws the pattern on the lock screen, biting on hiw lower lip in anticipation, he secretly wishes it’s Hyunwoo’s reply and not Hyungwon checking up on him. Hoseok can’t help but smile when he sees Hyunwoo’s name on the notification pop-up.

 **[13:10] Hyunwoo:** _Being a nurse qualifies you to take care of others, not exactly of yourself._

 **[13:10] Hyunwoo:** _Why? Did you forget about our conversation last night? I’m hurt._

Hoseok can’t hold back a giggle at the last text. Of course he hasn’t forgotten. He can’t remember the entire conversation, but the part where Hyunwoo had asked him out on a date is very vivid in his mind. He wouldn’t be able to forget it, even if he wanted to.

 **[13:15]** i can take care of myself just fine! I’m even cooking right now, i’ll have you know.

 **[13:16]** and of course i didn’t forget!  >_<

About to settle his phone on the kitchen counter, so he can go check the pan on the stove, Hoseok is surprised by the three little dots that signify Hyunwoo is typing a message and he decides to wait.

 **[13:17] Hyunwoo:** _Good. What are you making?_

 **[13:17]** _instant noodles!_

 **[13:18] Hyunwoo:** _I thought you were cooking! Instant noodles don’t count as cooking._

 **[13:18]** _says who? u_u_

Hoseok pouts as Hyunwoo doesn’t reply to him immediately so he busies himself with preparing the food - because no matter what Hyunwoo says, noodles _are_ food. He adds some hot sauce to the already spicy noodles, nodding in approval as he tastes some of it to make sure it’s to his liking.

After pouring half of it into a large bowl, Hoseok finds a can of diet coke in the fridge and settles on the table to eat. He’s about to start, when he decides to take a picture and send it to Hyunwoo.

Balancing the bowl in one hand and holding the phone with another, Hoseok stretches his arm and angles the phone just the right way so he can catch his best angle while also showcasing his yummy, freshly prepared bowl of noodles.

Then he sends it to Hyunwoo with the caption: ‘ _want some? :3_

It’s only meant to come off as partially flirty but Hoseok is pretty sure the caption is suggestive enough that his friends would call him all kinds of inappropriate things and tease him for months if they found out. But he’s past the point of caring, after what had transpired last night.

The noodles are delicious and are, apparently, everything Hoseok needed to cure the rest of his hangover. He even manages to wash the dishes and tidy up the bed so Hyungwon wouldn’t complain too much, even though the latter barely does any house chores at all and relies heavily on his mother dropping by twice a week to do them for him.

Hoseok is on his way home, about to cross the street, - having decided to walk considering his place is not that far away from Hyungwon’s - when Hyunwoo finally texts him back.

 **[15:00] Hyunwoo:** _Yes, but not of the noodles._

As soon as he reads the text, Hoseok stops walking, suddenly feeling like he’s just downed a shot of vodka with the way heat quickly spreads through his cheeks and he feels a little bit in a daze. Ok, flirting is _not_ for the weak-hearted. Maybe it’s because he hasn’t done is in a while - Hoseok hasn’t dated anyone since college, except for the casual fling -, but holy shit, it feels good and exciting.

But he also admits that it feels a little ridiculous that Hyunwoo gets this kind of reaction out of him through a damn text. And it’s a pity that the man isn’t even there to see the effect he has on Hoseok. Because he _wants_ Hyunwoo to know.

Perhaps he should be more ashamed of it, considering he’s not a teenager anymore. Being in his late twenties, it’s not like Hoseok hasn’t had his fair share of relationships and crushes, but Hyunwoo feels different somehow. Yes, it’s irrational and Hoseok probably wouldn’t declare his undying love for Hyunwoo at this point to anyone, not even to himself, but he can’t deny or ignore the way Hyunwoo makes him feel.

Staring at his phone, Hoseok keeps trying to come up with something witty to say, but his flirting game is a little rusty. Besides, he’s standing in the middle of the street right now, and it’s a little cold and people keep looking at him weirdly since the light has turned green twice for pedestrians and he’s still standing there instead of crossing the street.

Frustrated, he decides to cut to the chase:

 **[15:10]** _saturday, then?_

It’s short and to the point, but Hoseok feels strangely nervous, so he stuffs the phone back in his pocket and resumes his walk home, ignoring the rapid thumping of his heart once the phone comes alive with yet another notification. He also decides to ignore that until he gets home.

But then his phone starts to ring.

Hoseok has his phone always on vibrate mode because he hates when his phone rings in public places, but he had changed the sound configuration earlier so he could know when Hyunwoo messages him while at Hyungwon’s place.

Sighing, he takes his phone out again, already bracing himself because he’s sure it’s Hyunwoo, but when he sees the name on the screen, he rolls his eyes and picks up the call.

“Yes, I’m alive,” Hoseok drawls out.

 _“Good. Can I sleep at your place tonight? I’m getting out at ass o’clock and your apartment is closer to the hospital.”_ Hyungwon says, sounding dead tired. Hoseok would have argued that his friend’s place isn’t that far away, but he takes pity on the poor man.

“Sure, no problem,” is what Hoseok says, as the great friend he is.

 _“Thanks. You’re an angel. Make sure you also have food. I love you. Bye,”_ Hyungwon rushes the words out and ends the call before Hoseok can even open his mouth to answer.

Hoseok shakes his head, tucking his phone away again, without a second glance.

Self-control is one of his better traits, he would say, but as soon as he sets foot in his small one-bedroom apartment, he has his phone out to check Hyunwoo’s reply.

 **[15:25] Hyunwoo:** _Is seven ok? Text me your address. I’ll pick you up._

Hoseok promptly texts Hyunwoo back with a ‘seven is perfect’ along with his address.

That had gone smoothly enough, he thinks as he throws himself on his small, worn out couch. By now, there’s barely any trace left of the hangover, and even if there were, Hoseok is quite sure he wouldn’t care because he is too excited about going out on a date with Hyunwoo.

Later that night, when Hyungwon gets home, Hoseok tries really hard to keep the happy, dopey smile off his face whenever he thinks about Hyunwoo, their interactions and their upcoming date. But Hyungwon is too smart not to notice how Hoseok sometimes seems to smile to himself. Even as they eat the fried chicken Hoseok ordered for them, sitting on the carpeted floor of Hoseok’s apartment; the low, stained coffee table Hoseok’s grandmother had given him years ago stacked with takeout containers.

“I know you love chicken, but this is weird. Why do you look so happy?” Hyungwon finally asks, apparently unable to ignore how oddly satisfied Hoseok looks while biting on a chicken drum, smearing sauce all over his cheeks in the process.

“Hum, what? Sorry,” Hoseok mumbles, before reaching for a napkin to wipe his mouth and directing his attention to Hyungwon.

“I asked why do you look so happy. I’ve seen you cry over ramen before, but fried chicken won’t get this kind of reaction out of you. Something is up and you’re gonna tell me.” Hyungwon rests both hands on his lap and leans back against the couch, giving Hoseok his best ‘I’m listening’ look.

Hoseok lets out a surprised ‘oh’, feeling like he’s been caught red-handed, and he can’t explain why. It’s not like the whole thing with Hyunwoo is a secret. He guesses he just wanted to keep it to himself for a while and revel in it a little. But it would be nice to share something that makes him happy with a close friend, so he explains to Hyungwon everything that happened since the night he approached Hyunwoo at the hospital’s entrance.

Hoseok omits the specifics of what they talked about, because some things he wants to keep to himself. Like when Hyunwoo closed the distance between them in the dimly lit parking lot and asked Hoseok if he could kiss him. That had been an incredibly intimate moment that never fails to make Hoseok’s whole body tingle and his breath hitch when he thinks about it.

Hyunwoo had left such a lasting impression on Hoseok’s mind and body that he has no idea how to translate that into words.

He keeps his tone casual and playful, even rolling his eyes and laughing sarcastically at the right moments, not wanting to come off as super whipped. Hoseok doesn’t want to reveal his feelings towards Hyunwoo yet. Specially because he still doesn’t know what kind of man Hyunwoo really is. They could click, but they could also be completely incompatible and the date tomorrow could turn out to be a disaster.

None of those things Hoseok says out loud, but he believes Hyungwon can, at least partially, sense how invested Hoseok is in all this as the other keeps smiling and nodding and laughs along when Hoseok tells him about the call the night before and all the ridiculous things he had told Hyunwoo.

When he’s done, he expects Hyungwon to tease him or drop some snarky remark but he simply nods, and takes a sip of his soda.

“He seems like a nice guy.”

“He really does!” Hoseok replies enthusiastically, but adds quickly after, “I mean I don’t wanna jump into conclusions because we’ve barely talked but…”

“But you’re already head over heels over him, I know. I’ve noticed.” Hyungwon grins, and reaches forward to pat Hoseok’s shoulder. “You look so cute when you have a crush.”

“I’m _not_ head over heels!” Hoseok protests, even as he feels his face heating up. It really had taken all of thirty seconds for Hyungwon to start teasing him but it’s not like Hoseok hadn’t seen it coming.

“Sure, man,” Hyungwon says in a condescending tone, still grinning widely.

“I might have a crush though. But you would understand if you saw him. He looks like a god or something.”

“So do you,” Hyungwon shrugs, reaching for a chicken wing, without looking at Hoseok.

“Me?” Hoseok gasps, then lets out a laugh. “I’m average at best.”

“That’s what you think. If it were true, I wouldn’t be given pieces of papers with hot guys’ numbers written on it and asked to pass them on to you,” Hyungwon says matter-of-factly, eyebrows raised.

“It happened once, don’t exaggerate. You’re the tall one who looks like a drama lead, not me.”

“You’re so oblivious to how attractive you are, it’s annoying,” Hyungwon gives Hoseok a bored glance, before getting up. “I’m going to bed. I’m exhausted. Thanks for the food.”

Hoseok wishes Hyungwon a good night before the other walks away in the direction of Hoseok’s bedroom leaving Hoseok to his jumbled up thoughts.

A while later, after he finishes eating, he cleans up then takes a quick, hot shower. Having an early shift the next morning, Hoseok decides not to stay up until late. He’d better get a goodnight’s sleep, or at least try to, so he wouldn’t look and feel like shit the next day.

But sleeping in the same bed with Hyungwon is always some sort of surprise box, where you don’t know if what you’re gonna get is good or not. Sometimes the other barely moves in sleep, and it’s as eerie as it’s mesmerizing. When they first got acquainted at nursing school, Hoseok used to check to see if Hyungwon was breathing, but now he’s used to it.

However, tonight, unfortunately for Hoseok, it’s one of those nights where Hyungwon can’t stop moving in bed. The younger man keeps stealing Hoseok’s blanket, throwing his limbs everywhere, sprawled on the bed like a starfish, and waking Hoseok up whenever he is on the brink of sleep.

By the time Hoseok finally manages to fall asleep, it’s way past midnight. He’s trapped under Hyungwon’s leg, his pillow lost somewhere on the floor where an asleep Hyungwon had thrown it earlier.

 

_______________

“You look like death,” Kihyun greets him, as Hoseok throws himself at the chair next to the older man.

He and Hyungwon have just entered the cafeteria to get some food in them before their shifts starts. The latter looking well-rested and practically glowing next to Hoseok. That belated hangover thing is actually real, and Hoseok is suffering from it right at the moment. He has horrible dark circles under his eyes and his entire body feels like it’s been crushed under the weight of fifty cargo trucks. Not to mention the pounding headache and the sore limbs.

“I have sleeping beauty here to thank for that.” Hoseok sends Hyungwon, who’s sitting across from him, a death glare.

“I’m not in control of my body while I’m asleep. Sorry about that,” Hyungwon says, looking not in the least sorry.

Kihyun snorts, placing his own cup of coffee in front of Hoseok. “You can have this. I’m trying to quit.”

Hoseok instantly perks up because Kihyun only gets coffee from this really fancy place near his house, where they serve the best coffee in town. He honestly could kiss his friend right now.

“I could kiss you right now, ”Hoseok echoes his thoughts, grabbing the warm cup of coffee with both hands like it’s a treasure; eyes practically sparkling.

“Just thanks is enough.” Kihyun smiles, and ruffles Hoseok’s already messy hair.

Hoseok thanks Kihyun for being an actual angel sent from above, before he takes a sip of the delicious, hot coffee. Suddenly his entire body is enveloped in pleasant warmth, and he relaxes a bit against the chair, instantly forgetting about the next eight hours he’s gonna have to spend checking on patients, cleaning wounds and filling up charts.

The coffee really seems to have given Hoseok a burst of energy, because he feels a lot better as they’re leaving the cafeteria fifteen minutes later. Kihyun says goodbye to both of them, since he is working in emergency today, and both Hoseok and Hyungwon head for the traumatology department.

Still not in the best mood, Hoseok barely talks as they walk, but he isn’t really mad at Hyungwon, letting the other man know by discreetly holding and pulling onto his pinky. Hyungwon’s gaze shifts to Hoseok and the latter gives him a small smile to which Hyungwon responds with one of his own, as they exchange knowing looks. It’s impossible for Hoseok to stay mad at Hyungwon and the other man knows it.

As they finally reach their destination, they pull away and part ways, with Hyungwon having to assist on an early surgery and Hoseok being scheduled for rounds a little later.

He still has about half an hour to spare, so he decides to go outside and breathe some fresh air. The hospital has an open garden area where rehabilitation patients can walk around safely supervised by nurses or with relatives and it’s Hoseok’s favorite spot in the entire place. He makes his way there, walking down the concrete path to sit at one of the benches overlooking a small pond.

Since it’s quite early, there’s no one besides him there, and Hoseok relaxes, watching the ornamental fishes swimming lazily in the water. Spacing out, Hoseok lounges on the bench, not paying any attention to his surroundings.

Suddenly, he feels a light touch on his shoulder. Startled, he straightens his back, turning around to see who’s sneaking up on him, ready to give them an earful.

“Hello,” Hyunwoo says, smiling at him in a way that turns his eyes into crescents. Hoseok has never seen Hyunwoo smile like that and finds it breathtaking.

“Hello yourself.” Hoseok says, blinking in surprise as he stands up. Well aware of the big, goofy smile he has on his face right now, he avoids Hyunwoo’s eyes for a moment, desperately hoping he won’t start blushing.

“Are you surprised to see me?” Hyunwoo asks. His voice is exactly as Hoseok remembers; deep and velvety.

“Yeah! I didn’t expect to see you before Saturday. What are you doing here?” Hoseok walks around the bench to stand across from Hyunwoo.

This is the first time since that first night that they’re seeing each other face to face, and Hoseok’s been caught off guard, so he doesn’t really know how to act. He decides to guide his actions according to Hyunwoo’s just to be on the safe side. The last thing he wants to do is screw this up.

“To be honest -- and this is a little embarrassing to admit --, I didn’t think i could wait a whole week to see you again. I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me when you didn’t call me after Jooheon gave my number to your friend. But then, after you called me it was like.... I don’t know. I almost took you on that date you begged me for right that very night.”

When Hyunwoo is done talking, it takes Hoseok a moment for the words to dawn on him. Did Hyunwoo just confess to him? And what is he supposed to do now besides speak of his own feelings and insecurities as well? But Hoseok has never been very good at that. He’s better at expressing through actions than words. But if he just pulled Hyunwoo into a hug right now, would it be too sudden? Or too overbearing?

Hoseok is clearly overthinking this, and he tells himself to snap out of it. It’s not that complicated. Hyunwoo isn’t that complicated. He’s not hard to read like some of the people Hoseok’s dated, who expected him to guess whatever they wanted as though Hoseok had magical powers.

Hyunwoo is in front of him telling him how he feels without pretense. His straightforwardness is refreshing and, suddenly, Hoseok realizes how much of a positive thing this is. Is it foreign to him? Yes, he can’t say that it isn’t. And that’s why he is a bit at a loss at how to deal with it. However, it’s also one of the reasons he’s felt so drawn to Hyunwoo from the start.

When Hoseok seems to finally find the words to reply, Hyunwoo has walked a few steps towards him. The other man doesn’t seem impatient at all, even if Hoseok’s been silent for a couple of minutes.

“You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met,” Hoseok starts, laughing nervously. Hyunwoo smirks, more amused than smug. Encouraged, Hoseok continues, “I was really starting to think I was being foolish for not being able to get you out of mind. We barely talked and yet, here I am with sweaty palms and shaky legs, trying to form coherent sentences in front of you.”

‘I know. This is new for me too.” Hyunwoo nods in understanding, and reaches to touch Hoseok’s arm but hesitates before making contact.

“You can… If you want to,” Hoseok says quietly.

At the words, there’s no further hesitation. Hoseok expects Hyunwoo’s touch to spark some kind of electric current through his body, but instead, what he feels is a strange warmth and a sense of comfort. He feels strangely safe, even if what they’re doing isn’t exactly appropriate, since this is Hoseok’s workplace. It’s an innocent touch, though, as if Hyunwoo wants to let Hoseok know they’re in this together, whatever _this_ is.

“I wanna hug you, but I have to get back to work,” Hoseok confesses, biting his lower lip, as he lowers his gaze, a bit embarrassed at his own words.

“Can I text you later?” Hyunwoo’s fingers press gently against Hoseok’s skin.

“You don’t have to ask me that!” Hoseok looks up again, only to see Hyunwoo watching him closely. “What?”

“Nothing. I’m just thinking that, the other night, if I had been able to see how handsome you are, I probably would’ve had a harder time holding back.”

“Shut up, oh my god!” Hoseok almost shoults, embarrassed, slapping Hyunwoo’s arm without even thinking about it. He feels kind of mortified after he realizes what he just did, but Hyunwoo is laughing, so that eases his anxiety a little.

“I should probably go now,” Hyunwoo announces, at the same time as he retreats his hand.

Hoseok nods and replies shyly,,“Thank you for stopping by.

“No problem. Have a good day at work, nurse Shin,” Hyunwoo teases, before waving to Hoseok as he turns his back to walk back inside. Hoseok snorts at the stupid nickname, and makes a mental note to scold Hyunwoo next time.

Then something catches his attention: the big blue _X_ on the back of Hyunwoo’s jacket.

Curiosity sparking again, Hoseok raises his voice just enough for Hyunwoo to listen to him, “Are you in a band or something?”

Hyunwoo doesn’t turn, but Hoseok can make up the slight shake of his shoulders which means the other man is probably laughing at the question.

“Or something,” is Hyunwoo’s short answer, before he disappears inside the building.

 

_______________

Turns out, Hyunwoo isn’t in a band _or something_.

When he shows up outside Hoseok’s apartment on Saturday, to pick him up, it’s on a shiny, black motorcycle. Hoseok feels instantly intimidated, seeing Hyunwoo dressed in all black, riding that monstrous bike as he approaches Hoseok’s building, face obscured by a helmet.

As soon as Hyunwoo pulls up and takes the helmet off though, Hoseok feels himself melt instantly at the sight of the other man’s bright smile.

“So are you in a motorcycle gang?” Hoseok jests, with a chuckle as he takes the helmet Hyunwoo hands him.

“We don’t call it a gang. It’s more like a club. We don’t get into knife fights at bars or anything like that. We certainly don’t do anything illegal so don’t worry, Mr. Preen and Proper.”

“Are you for real?” Hoseok asks, blinking in surprise, ignoring Hyunwoo’s latest pet name for him.

“Yeah. Jooheon, Minhyuk and I are part of the same club and we run a motorcycle repair shop together. Did the jacket give me away?” Hyunwoo says with a smirk and Hoseok rolls his eyes at the other.

Then he gets back on the bike and motions for Hoseok to do the same.

Hesitating, Hoseok puts the helmet on first, making sure it’s well secured, then proceeds to stare down at the motorcycle, wondering if he should suggest they take his car instead. He isn’t entirely sure he’s ready for this kind of commitment: riding on a bike for the first time to heaven knows where, with a dude who’s in some kind of bike gang - or club. Whatever.

“Come on, there’s nothing to be scared of. I’ve been riding a bike since I was thirteen. I won’t go too fast, I promise,” Hyunwoo gives Hoseok a reassuring smile to which the latter nods.

Taking a deep breath, Hoseok gives in, mounting on the bike with Hyunwoo’s help.

“Put your arms around me, ok?” Hyunwoo says, before putting his helmet on. He turns his head just enough to look at Hoseok, who simply nods before encircling Hyunwoo’s waist with both arms.

They’ve never been this close before. Hoseok’s chest is pressed against Hyunwoo’s broad back and that’s enough to make Hoseok forget all about his fears. It really feels nice. He might get used to it faster than he thought, after all.

After making sure that Hoseok was securely holding onto him, Hyunwoo starts the engine and takes off slower than Hoseok expected, which he’s gotta admit, is a relief.

Realizing after a few minutes that he forgot to ask where they’re going, Hoseok starts paying a little more attention to their route, instead of focusing on the feel of Hyunwoo’s body against his and the other man’s intoxicating scent.

Within minutes they gain the expressway out of town and Hoseok starts getting even more intrigued about their destination. They’re riding a lot faster right now, but Hoseok doesn’t mind it at all. In fact, he rather likes it. He’s never done this before and has always been too scared to try riding a bike himself, but with Hyunwoo it seems like the easiest, most natural thing. It’s like Hyunwoo and the bike are one and Hoseok is mesmerized by it.

They ride for about fifteen minutes like this, until they get to a sort of clearing by the road where there seems to be a party going on. There are rows and rows of motorcycles where they park, and a few cars too.

The party looks like a hybrid between a bonfire and a rave but the music is better. The place is well illuminated, with torches spread around the large, open area. There are a few rustically made bonfires scattered here and there with people gathered in small groups around it. There also seems to be a makeshift dance floor, which is packed with people moving to the rhythm of some mainstream pop song.

Hoseok hasn’t been to a party in years. He is often too busy with work and whenever he gets time off he just sleeps all day.

Once he’s helped Hoseok off the bike, Hyunwoo takes both their helmets and puts them away as Hoseok continues to inspect the place.

“I don’t know if this is your idea of a first date, but I wanted to bring you here,” Hyunwoo says, coming to stand next to Hoseok and putting an arm around his waist.

“It’s amazing. I had no idea there was this kind of thing going on around here,” Hoseok replies, instinctively leaning into Hyunwoo’s embrace.

“I’m glad you like it. Let’s go then.”

As they’ approach the core of the party, Hyunwoo greets some people on the way without ever taking his arm around Hoseok. Meanwhile, he continues to look around, taking in his surroundings, watching the people dance and chat and mingle.

“There you are! I thought you two would never get here!” Hoseok turns to the source of the voice and sees Jooheon approaching them, dressed very much like Hyunwoo but instead of all black, he’s wearing a bright orange hoodie and a Metallica t-shirt. His hair is dyed platinum blonde now similarly to Minhyuk’s from the last time they saw each other. A few steps behind, he spots Minhyuk also coming in their direction, but he has raven-black hair now.

“Hi, Jooheon. How’s your leg?” Hoseok asks Jooheon, who unexpectedly, pulls him down for a hug.

“It’s as good as new, thanks for asking, hyung,” Jooheon lets go of him, and Hoseok doesn’t fail to notice how Hyunwoo’s arm tighten around him just slightly.

“Hello! Looking good there, daddy,” Minhyuk gives Hoseok an onceover, then nods in approval. “You look much better without the scrubs. Now I understand what Hyunwoo has been raging about this whole time.”

Hoseok feels himself blush at both the nickname and the praise, but it’s not like anyone can notice. It’s still embarrassing hearing praise like this, but he smiles, nonetheless. Even though he doesn’t know Minhyuk very well, he’s pretty sure this is the way he is with everyone, so Hoseok doesn't take the words to heart.

“It’s not like I’ve babbling about him nonstop for weeks,” Hyunwoo protests, half-heartedly. His fingers start playing with the hem of Hoseok’s shirt, fingertips grazing Hoseok’s hips now and then, and it’s hard for the latter to concentrate on anything else.

“That’s what you think but see, we are the ones who had to endure it, so we know best.”

“Shut up,” Hyunwoo says, and then he is grabbing Hoseok by the hand and pulling him towards what appears to be a food truck but instead of food, it serves all kinds of drinks.

“What’s your poison?” the bartender, some man with a mohawk and face full of piercings asks Hoseok.

“Water,” Hoseok answers, then turns to Hyunwoo who’s giving him a puzzled look. “I have a 10-hour shift tomorrow.”

Hyunwoo nods in understanding and orders a diet coke, since he is riding them both home later.

For a while, they just stand side by side in silence. Hoseok sips on his water absentmindedly watching Minhyuk and Jooheon dancing from a distance. A while passes before he realizes Hyunwoo’s arm isn’t around him anymore, and deciding he misses it, Hoseok comes close enough to Hyunwoo so their shoulders bump.

Hoseok didn’t fully expect for the taller to realize what he meant with the gesture, but to his surprise, Hyunwoo’s arm is around his waist again, without the latter having to say a word.

“Do you feel like dancing?” Hyunwoo asks, leaning closer to make himself heard over the loud music.

‘D-dancing?!” Hoseok turns to stare at Hyunwoo with wide eyes. “I haven’t danced in ages and I probably suck at it. Yeah, if I remember correctly, I was terrible at dancing so I guess…”

“I’m not asking if you’re good at it. I’m asking if you feel like it,” as he says that, Hyunwoo shoots Hoseok one of his most disarming smiles. Hoseok would resent him for not playing fair, but he’s too busy falling for the other man.

“Let me think about it, ok?”

Hyunwoo nods and Hoseok feels relief wash over him, noticing Hyunwoo doesn’t look offended or annoyed in the slightest. Hoseok’s relief doesn’t last long though, because a minute or so later, Jooheon shows up and attempts to drag him towards the dance floor by the arm.

Helping Hoseok, by anchoring him with the arm around his waist, Hyunwoo tries to pry his friend’s hands away from Hoseok, but with no success. Jooheon is relentless.

“Come on, It’ll be fun! Just one song, alright?” Jooheon pleads, bottom lip sticking out in an exaggerated pout as he tries to pull Hoseok out of Hyunwoo’s stronghold.

“Just let him go. Jooheon will collapse soon, anyways. He drank one bottle of soju and you know that’s his limit,” Minhyuk tells Hyunwoo, who looks at the former then at Jooheon with a patient expression.

“Yeah, man, learn how to share!” Jooheon chimes in.

“Ok, fine, but only if Hoseok wants to.” Hyunwoo finally gives in, relaxing the grip he has on Hoseok, but not entirely retreating his arm.

It’s up to him now. Great. That’s just what he wanted: dance with Hyunwoo’s drunk friend.  
Hoseok would much rather dance with Hyunwoo himself if he’d the option, but he isn’t about to reject Jooheon, especially when the latter is giving him the most pitiful look Hoseok’s ever seen.

“One song!” Hoseok announces, after making up his mind and deciding it wouldn’t do any harm to try to whip out some ancient moves from his (not so) wild college days.

Jooheon practically jumps from happiness at Hoseok’s words and wastes no time in pulling Hoseok along as soon as Hyunwoo lets go of him. Hoseok turns to look at Hyunwoo as Jooheon guides them both through the crowd, unable to hold back a smile as Hyunwoo mouths a _good luck_ to him. When he looks ahead again, he finds himself staring at Jooheon and surrounded by a crowd of people.

“I suck at this, I’m sorry,” Hoseok yells over the loud bass sounds.

“So do I,” Jooheon yells back, and then his hands are on Hoseok’s hips. As he pulls Hoseok close, the blonde starts to move like they’re slow dancing, even though there’s an EDM song playing.

“Er… Wrong genre, Jooheonie,” Hoseok says, laughing, but places his hands on Jooheon’s shoulders anyway, following the other’s steps.

“I like slow dancing better.” The blonde’s eyes are closed, head swaying from side to side. He looks very, very drunk. Hoseok just hopes Jooheon won’t trip and fall and drag Hoseok with him.

They dance like that for a whole song and by the time another one begins, Jooheon is drooling on Hoseok’s sweater, head resting on the latter’s shoulder. Hoseok’s pretty sure the other has fallen asleep because they aren’t moving anymore, so he tries to somehow get them both out of there and back to where Hyunwoo and Minhyuk are.

But suddenly Hoseok feels a hand on his lower back, and Hyunwoo appears in front of him with Minhyuk following close behind.

“I got him,” Minhyuk says, disentangling Jooheon from Hoseok with ease and throwing an arm around the drunk man’s shoulder. “Let’s get you home, honey.”

Hoseok’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise at the sweet nickname, and he gives Hyunwoo a questioning glance.

“They’re not a thing, yet, but getting there. ‘Honey’ is just a nickname. We all call him that,” Hyunwoo explains.

The taller man is very close to Hoseok now, the hand on Hoseok’s back having moved to the latter’s hip. It’s the same spot Jooheon’s hand had been earlier, but unlike Jooheon’s touch this one causes a pleasant heat to radiate through the rest of his body.

In a bold move, - for his standards, at least - Hoseok takes Hyunwoo’s other hand and places it on his other hip. Then, he circles Hyunwoo’s neck with both arms, stepping closer until their chests are almost touching.

As if on cue, a slow R&B song starts to play. Hyunwoo has a firm grip on Hoseok’s hip, as he leads the dance. Hoseok doesn’t even think about looking down at their feet to make sure he doesn’t mess up, because he knows Hyunwoo’s got it; instead closing his eyes. He starts to enjoy the music as their steps fall perfectly in sync like they’ve done this a thousand times.

Hoseok’s so into it, he barely registers that he’s nuzzling into Hyunwoo’s neck. Later he would blame it on the atmosphere, the song, the glass of water he drank - maybe it was spiked, who knows, that bartender looked suspicious -, or the fact that the other man smells really fucking great, and Hoseok needs to do _something_ , or he won’t be able to hold back from kissing Hyunwoo any longer.

The song finally comes to an end when Hoseok feels like he is at his limit, a hand buried in Hyunwoo’s hair. Slowly, Hoseok straightens up his back again, pulling away so he’s not clinging to the taller anymore. The loss of contact is almost painful, like being awaken from the most wonderful dream and realizing even if you fall asleep again you can’t go back.

They need to call it a night after that, because of Hoseok’s early shift at the hospital, but he couldn’t be more happy with how well their first day had gone. On top of that, he feels so comfortable riding back home with Hyunwoo he doesn’t even remember his nervousness from earlier. Hyunwoo had warned him not to get too comfortable and fall asleep before they rode off, and Hoseok had dismissed him with a snort.

When they finally pull up in front of Hoseok’s building, he reluctantly dismounts, taking off the helmet and handing it to Hyunwoo.

“Thank you for tonight,” Hoseok says, tucking his hands in his pockets. The cool, night breeze makes him thankful he’s dressed warmly tonight, unlike the night they first met. Nights have gotten chiller as winter approaches.

Hyunwoo has taken his helmet off too, placing it on top of the bike along with the one Hoseok had worn.

“Did you have fun?” Hyunwoo asks, standing in front of Hoseok as he musses up his hair..

“Yes, I had a lot of fun. I wish we could’ve stayed longer though.”

“I’ll take you again another day. Is your fear of bikes gone?”

“Completely. As long as I’m riding with you. I don’t know if I’d trust Jooheon with my life like that.”

Hyunwoo laughs at the comment, then takes out a cigarette pack and a lighter from his jacket’s pocket. He asks Hoseok for permission with a look, and Hoseok just motions him to go ahead. He’d rather Hyunwoo not smoke for the sake of the other man’s own health but he is not Hyunwoo’s father to tell him what to do.

“You’re not such a bad boy, after all.” Hoseok’s brain to mouth filter is apparently on pause, because the words seem to leave him without he even realizing what he’s seeing.

“You thought I was a _bad boy_? What made you think that?” Hyunwoo shoots him an amused look, then takes a drag out of his cigarette.

“The way you dress and carry yourself like you don’t give a shit what anybody thinks, for starters,” Hoseok answers, truthfully. He figures there’s no point in keeping things to himself, since Hyunwoo is right there and they seem to be way past the strangers stage.

Apparently, slow dancing and riding a bike together are great ways to build intimacy.

“The fact that I don’t give a shit what anybody thinks doesn’t make me bad, I think.” Hyunwoo stares at the cigarette between his fingers as if reflecting about something, then furrows his brows, before continuing, “I guess my choice of clothes can be misleading, if you’re into stereotyping so I’d call that a fair assumption though.”

“I… I didn’t mean what I said in a bad way, I was just… _argh_ , nevermind. I’m sorry, I was just thinking out loud.” Embarrassed, Hoseok shuts up, looking down at the pavement. His apology sucks just as much as the comment, so he decides it’s okay to just stare at his feet all night until Hyunwoo decides to leave.

“Hoseok, you need to relax.” Hyunwoo says, taking a step further in his direction. Hoseok doesn’t look up, still too mortified to face Hyunwoo after offending him.

“I’m such a dumbass,” he says quietly, more to himself than to Hyunwoo.

“You’re far from being a dumbass. We were just having a conversation, so don’t worry about telling me what you think or thought about me when we first met. I want you to be honest with me, alright?”

Hyunwoo’s words sound so sincere that it prompts Hoseok to finally look up.

Hyunwoo’s face is too close again. Like when they danced at the party, except there’s no music now, and they’re not distracted by the dance moves or worried about not bumping into other people.

And, just like that, Hoseok can’t hold back anymore.

He _needs_ to feel Hyunwoo’s lips against his, needs to know how they taste and how they fit with his own.

“Do you want me to be honest?” Their eyes are fixed on each other’s now, none of them blinking.

“Yes, please,” Hyunwoo answers, voice dropping a few octaves. His breath smells like smoke, and Hoseok would normally find that off-putting if it were anyone else but in Hyunwoo’s case, it only makes Hoseok want to kiss him more.

“If you don’t kiss me right now, I’m pretty sure I’ll go mad,” it rolls off Hoseok’s tongue easier than he expected it to. Then he holds his breath. And waits.

There’s time to see only the first spark of lust in Hyunwoo’s eyes, before he leans in to kiss Hoseok. He brings his hand to Hoseok’s face, thumb brushing lightly across Hoseok’s cheek.

Hyunwoo kisses like he dances. Taking control, not in a commanding way, but subtly, coaxing Hoseok to open his mouth, and tracing Hoseok’s teeth with the tip of his tongue, causing Hoseok to give in, open his mouth wider, as the kiss deepens and Hoseok finds himself clutching to Hyunwoo’s jacket with both hands.

Hoseok does his best not to moan as Hyunwoo’s tongue explores his mouth, and their lips meet again and again, sometimes softly, sometimes harder, more urgently, as they both seem to grow eager.

When they finally pull apart, catching their breaths, Hoseok still clings to Hyunwoo, and the latter still holds Hoseok’s face with one hand as he stares at Hoseok’s lips.

“Fuck, you look amazing right now,” Hyunwoo whispers, still close enough that he only needs to lean further a couple of centimeters to lick Hoseok’s lips, eyes full of lust as he raises them to stare Hoseok in the eye.

“I _feel_ amazing, right now,” is Hoseok’s reply, and he can’t help but smile when Hyunwoo does the same.

Then Hoseok’s being pulled into a tight hug. Having Hyunwoo’s muscular arms around him is always a good feeling, but the way Hyunwoo starts leaving little kisses on his neck causes Hoseok’s breath to stutter and shivers in the other man’s arms.

“H-Hyunwoo,” Hoseok breathes out, practically mewling, bottom lip trapped between teeth, to keep himself from letting out any more embarrassing noises.

Hyunwoo lets him go after a while with another kiss, this time more chaste, but that still leaves Hoseok panting and wishing for more. It’s late though, and they’ve already spent too long outside in the cold.

“I’ll text you, okay?” Hyunwoo says, as he gets back on his bike, starting the engine.

“Okay. Get home safe,” Hoseok replies, drawing out a smile, even though he can’t help to feel a little sad that Hyunwoo is leaving.

“I will. Goodnight, nurse Shin!”

“Stop calling me that!” Hoseok yells back, but his heart isn’t in it anymore.

As he watches Hyunwoo ride off, he surprises himself, by thinking that the nickname is kind of cute. There really must’ve been something weird in that water, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warnings for this chapter** : a lot of fluff followed by some angst, some mentions of violence 
> 
> (i'm sorry in advance)

As december approaches, Hoseok starts to feel a bit under the weather. His body’s never been too agreeable to the cold, and it’s not long after the temperature drastically drops, that Hoseok finds himself running a fever; his entire body aching at the slightest movement. 

Somehow, he still manages to pull through an entire shift at the hospital, without collapsing to the floor. But he does it amidst Hyungwon’s protests that he should go home and Kihyun’s disapproving looks in his direction during lunch break.

Though at the end of the day, as soon as he gets home, Hoseok goes straight to bed. Shivering and covered in cold sweat, he still manages to sleep most of the night, but is up before the crack of dawn, feeling worse than he had the night before. Not having any other option but to call in sick, Hoseok resigns himself to spending the day in bed trying to recover.

He ends up falling back asleep for a few hours, and is woken up by his phone vibrating on the pillow next to his face. It’s no surprise to Hoseok to discover the one calling him is Hyunwoo. They’ve been keeping in contact since their first date, texting and calling each other sometimes.

It’s more than a little disappointing that they haven’t been able to see each other since that night due to Hoseok’s crazy schedule at work, but that didn’t stop them from making plans. One of them being spend Christmas Eve together. It’s been a few years since Hoseok’s done anything special on that holiday. He rarely goes home and usually picks up shifts so his coworkers can get a day off. But this year he made sure to ask for two days off in advance, since he finally has somewhere to go.  
Sitting up on the bed, Hoseok waits until his head is no longer spinning, then picks up the call.

 _“Hoseok? How are you?”_ Hyunwoo asks, his tone concerned. 

“Good. Better,” Hoseok says, trying to sound convincing but the raspiness in his voice will most likely betray him. “Who told I was sick?” 

_“Nurse Yoo. I came to the hospital to see you, and he told me you called in sick. You sound like shit.”_

“I feel like shit. But it’s likely just a cold, and I’ll be fine in a day or two.” Hoseok clears his throat, trying to make himself sound better. He doesn’t want to worry Hyunwoo too much.

 _“Want me to come over? Bring you some meds? Some food?_

Hoseok is ready to turn down the offer, but thinks better of it. It can’t hurt to have Hyunwoo come over. It would be nice to have some company and they would get to see each other, even if it’s not under the best circumstances.

“I don’t wanna bother you, but if you want to…” Hoseok’s voice trails off, unsure.

 _I’ll be there in half an hour. See you soon,”_ Hyunwoo announces firmly and Hoseok doesn’t have the heart to argue anymore. 

After the call ends, Hoseok wants very much to go back under the covers and doze off, but realizing he probably stinks, decides it would be best to take a shower.

Practically dragging himself to the bathroom, Hoseok manages to take a quick shower, change into a fresh t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants, wrap himself up in a blanket and sit down on his couch to wait for Hyunwoo. Though with his head feeling as heavy as a cannonball Hoseok doesn’t last more than three minutes in a sitting position, and is soon sliding down, propping his feet on the coffee table, until he is half-lying on the couch. 

He is about to fall asleep when the intercom rings. Groaning, Hoseok slowly gets up from the couch, and assuming it’s Hyunwoo he just buzzes him in, without checking, then unlocks the the door before running back to his warm, blanket cocoon in the couch.

As soon as Hyunwoo enters the apartment, seeing Hoseok’s pitiful state, he smiles softly, even though the traces of concern are still on his face.

“Hey. I’ve brought you some medicine and instant soup. Sorry, I can’t really cook,” Hyunwoo tells him with an apologetic shrug, then kicks his shoes off. He places the bags he is holding on the coffee table next to Hoseok’s feet, and settles on the couch next to him.

“Instant soup is just fine, thanks.” Hoseok replies, with a half-smile.  
Hyunwoo places a hand on Hoseok’s forehead, pulling his damp bangs back, probably feeling for his temperature. Hoseok doesn’t mean to, but he ends up leaning a bit into the touch. Hyunwoo’s smile grows wider.

“You don’t seem to have a fever which is good,” Hyunwoo announces, withdrawing his hand. 

“I just forced myself under a cold shower, so if I still had a fever I would be very upset,” Hoseok replies. 

“You should take medicine, though. I’ll make you some tea, is that good?” 

Hoseok raises an eyebrow at Hyunwoo, who pretends not to notice, and proceeds to rummage through the bags in search of the medicine. 

“Are you gonna play nurse today?” Hoseok asks half mocking, half out of genuine curiosity.

“Yes. You may call me nurse Son from now on”

“Not if that’ll make you think you can keep calling me nurse Shin. I hate that nickname.”

“No, you don’t.” 

Hoseok watches as Hyunwoo walks to the kitchen and then back carrying a glass of water, looking like he’s been to Hoseok’s apartment a thousand times before. 

“Here, take this.” Hyunwoo hands Hoseok a pill and the glass of water. Hoseok actually hates swallowing pills, specially with a dry, aching throat so he ends up gulping down all the water under Hyunwoo’s watchful gaze. When he’s done, he thanks Hyunwoo and the latter takes the glass from his hand, putting it aside on the table.

“For a nurse, you suck at taking care of yourself. I bet that if I hadn’t come over you would still be in bed right now.”

“Excuse me? What makes you so sure about that?” Hoseok feigns outrage, but inside he’s actually amused at how well Hyunwoo already knows him.

Hyunwoo shrugs, relaxing against the back of the couch. Hoseok stares at the other man, still waiting for an answer, but eventually realizes he isn’t getting one, so he settles for resting his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder. The constant rise and fall of Hyunwoo’s chest, combined with the side effect of the medicine he took, lulls Hoseok easily to sleep. 

At some point, Hoseok wakes up to find himself back in his bed, carefully tucked under the covers. Hyunwoo isn’t in the bedroom with him, but he faintly registers noise coming from somewhere in the direction of the living room. Rolling over to the other side of the bed, Hoseok lets out a satisfied noise, and drifts back into slumber.

Later, when Hoseok finally wakes up, it’s already dark outside. The house is quiet, and Hoseok’s still a little groggy from the medicine, so it takes a few seconds for him to remember that Hyunwoo had stopped by. 

Wondering if the other left, Hoseok gets up from the bed and walks out of the bedroom, immediately halting by the living room’s entrance as he spots an asleep Hyunwoo on the couch. Hoseok bites his bottom lip, as he tiptoes to the kitchen, careful not to wake the other man.

Hoseok checks the content of a large pan on the stove, and sees there’s some instant soup which is still warm. Getting a bowl, he pours some of it for him, and sits at the small, round table to eat.

Discovering he’s actually hungrier than he expected, Hoseok finishes the bowl quickly, and feels that he’s up for seconds. While he is distractedly filling up his bowl again, he is suddenly surprised by a hand on his hip. 

“How are you feeling?” Hyunwoo asks, propping his chin on Hoseok’s shoulder. Well aware of how close they are, Hoseok suddenly feels feverish all over again.

“A lot better. I really needed to rest. I hope I didn’t wake you.” He goes back to filling his bowl, then places it on the counter. “Do you want some?” 

“No,I already ate,” Hyunwoo says, placing a soft kiss on Hoseok’s shoulder, before letting go of him.

They go back to the living room, and sit side by side on the couch. As Hoseok eats, Hyunwoo checks his phone for a little while, then stretches, getting up and walking up to the windows.

“I think we’re snowed in,” he says, suddenly, catching Hoseok’s attention.

“Seriously?” Hoseok exclaims, putting his - now empty - bowl aside and joining Hyunwoo by the window. He squints his eyes, pressing his forehead against the cool glass so he can see better. “Wow, what the hell?”

Apparently, he’d slept through a snowstorm. The world outside is painted white, as far as Hoseok can see. And there isn’t one single soul out on the street, despite it being the early hours of the evening. 

“Guess you’ll have to sleep here,” Hoseok says as he makes his way back to his spot on the couch, trying to sound nonchalant about it, but at the same time his heart is racing at the prospect of Hyunwoo spending the night with him.

“Guess so,” Hyunwoo agrees, settling by his side on the couch. “Do you want that tea now?”

“No. Let’s just watch something,” Hoseok says, reaching for the TV’s remote control. He curls up to Hyunwoo without asking if it was okay to do it, because, well, he is sick so it’s automatically allowed isn’t it?

Hyunwoo’s arm wraps around him, as Hoseok rests his head on the other’s chest, one leg thrown over Hyunwoo’s lap. With his free hand Hyunwoo reaches for the blanket thrown over the couch’s arm and drapes it over them both.

There’s nothing on actually worth watching, but they settle for some action movie Hoseok’s seen countless times before, but never until the end. 

At some point, Hyunwoo starts playing with Hoseok’s hair, running his fingers through it slowly, then dragging his nails softly along Hoseok’s scalp. With his eyes closed, Hoseok can’t help but practically purr at the touch; any intention of watching the film completely forgotten.

Hyunwoo’s caresses moves further down Hoseok’s hair to his nape where it lingers for a while causing Hoseok to relax even further, to the point that he’s nuzzling Hyunwoo’s chest without even realizing. It’s impossible to stay immune to Hyunwoo’s touch, and Hoseok’s sure the other is well aware of what he’s doing to Hoseok right now. 

The hand once on his nape slides down further to settle under Hoseok’s t-shirt; nails grazing the expanse of his back, slow and light enough to make Hoseok arch his back involuntarily, seeking more contact. He’s nosing Hyunwoo’s jaw now; a second away from letting out embarrassing noises when Hyunwoo suddenly stops. His hand still tucked under Hoseok’s t-shirt, but unmoving.

“We should stop. You’re sick,” Hyunwoo says, and Hoseok is looking at him now, aware that their lips are only centimeters away; their noses are almost touching.

Hoseok feels himself deflate a little with disappointment at the sudden interruption. Because, yes, he is sick. But he’s not dying. They can still make out. 

“Hyunwoo, I’m fine. We can kiss and stuff.”

“It’s the _stuff_ I’m worried about. Don’t want you to exert yourself. You need rest.”

“You sound like me.” Hoseok pouts, and at the same time, makes the saddest puppy eyes he can manage. “I actually think a bit of exercise would be great for me. You know sweating helps toxins leave your body. You can literally sweat sickness out. Trust me, I’m a nurse.”

Hyunwoo scoffs, but he’s smiling now, no longer frowning in concern. His hand is moving against Hoseok’s back, but this time in a less teasing, more soothing manner.

“You don’t wanna finish the movie?” It seems like his last attempt at deflecting and getting Hoseok to give in. The latter is having none of that.

“Screw the movie.” With a swift move, he is on Hyunwoo’s lap, straddling the latter’s thighs with his own.

Hyunwoo blinks at him in surprise, but doesn’t have any time to say anything as Hoseok clashes their lips together. He sucks on Hyunwoo’s bottom lip, before dragging his tongue along it. Hyunwoo’s fingers dig further in his thighs, where he has placed his hands, and Hoseok instinctively grinds down the other’s lap.

They kiss messily this time. Probably because Hyunwoo isn’t in control like he was during their first kiss. He lets Hoseok take the lead, and Hoseok’s too worked up to worry about technique. 

Tangling his fingers in Hyunwoo’s hair, Hoseok tilts his head back with a light yank so he can trail kisses along Hyunwoo’s jaw and neck. Hyunwoo groans as Hoseok’s free hand travels to his crotch and starts rubbing it with the heel of his palm. Hoseok knows he’s going too fast, but heaven knows, this feels too _fucking_ good for him to even think about stopping.

But, as soon as that thought crosses Hoseok’s mind, Hyunwoo suddenly takes hold of his wrist gently, halting his movements. 

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Hyunwoo asks, and Hoseok stops sucking at the sensitive skin of his neck to send him an inquisitive look.

“I’m horny,” Hoseok whines and tries to disentangle himself from Hyunwoo’s grip so he can continue what he was doing, which is much more fun than talking.

“Hoseok, wait,” Hyunwoo asks, his serious face slipping back on and Hoseok stops struggling. A hand comes to rest on his forehead, surprisingly cool against his skin. Hoseok jumps a little, startled. Hyunwoo’s brows knit together in concern, “You’re too hot. I think you have a fever. I’m gonna get you some medicine. Stay here.”

Hyunwoo helps Hoseok get off his lap, and gets up, returning a few minutes later with medicine and a glass of water. Hoseok takes it, albeit reluctantly, under Hyunwoo’s patience gaze.

“Let’s get you to bed now,” Hyunwoo says softly, helping Hoseok up. 

They walk into the bedroom, and Hoseok promptly gets in bed, and under the covers. After making sure the heater is on, Hyunwoo turns to leave, but as he’s walking past the bed, Hoseok is quick enough to grab the other’s arm.

“Where are you going?”

“To sleep.”

“Where?”

“The couch.”

“No, you’re not,” Hoseok shakes his head, then pulls up the bed covers, inviting Hyunwoo to lie next to him.

“I’m fine with sleeping on the couch,” Hyunwoo saying, eyeing the door.

“The couch is too small. You’ll be more comfortable in bed. It’s big enough for the both of us. I promise I won’t touch your dick while you sleep,” Hoseok blurts out, before he can help himself, then covers his mouth with a hand as soon as the words are out.

“What the fuck?” Hyunwoo’s hearty laugh fills the room, as a mortified Hoseok pulls the blanket over his head, trying to hide.

“I didn’t mean to say that. I’m not a pervert! Touching your dick while you sleep never even crossed my mind I swear!” Hoseok yells to make himself heard through the thick blanket.

“Yeah, sure. Now I’ll need more convincing than before. I’m no longer sure my dick is safe with you.” 

Hyunwoo is clearly enjoying this a lot, so Hoseok huffs, uncovering his face, to glare at the man standing by the bed.

“I’ll pass out any minute from the meds you gave me, so It’s not like I can touch your dick while I’m asleep.”

“Good point,” Hyunwoo taps his chin with a finger with a contemplative expression, then continues, “Fine, I’ll sleep here with you.”

Hoseok holds back a satisfied smile, and scoots to the side to make room for Hyunwoo. The other takes off his tight, black jeans, but unfortunately the room is too dark for Hoseok to see anything. The latter bites his lips, as he watches Hyunwoo’s silhouette move in the dark, wishing for at least a tiny bit more light so he could see better.

A moment later, Hyunwoo is lying next to Hoseok, tucking himself under the blanket as well. They’re close enough for Hoseok to feel the other’s body heat but still not touching. He would’ve scooted closer and cuddled up to Hyunwoo if he hadn’t said that stupid thing about his dick a few minutes later. Now he is still too embarrassed to initiate anything.

“Do you still feel feverish?” Hyunwoo asks. Hoseok can scarcely make out the other’s features in the dark; eyes accustomed to it now.

“No, but I’m still horny,” Hoseok admits, because fuck brain to mouth filter: he has none.

“You’re so not like I expected you to be,” Hyunwoo confesses, and Hoseok’s heart skips a bit. Apparently they’re back to the subject of first appearances.

“And how’s that?” Hoseok asks, turning on his side, to face Hyunwoo, who’s still lying on his back.

“Honestly? My first impression was that you were uptight and a know-it-all.”

Hoseok spends a moment in silence, letting Hyunwoo’s words sink in. He never realized he comes off as being someone oblivious and uptight, but if Hyunwoo is saying that’s the first impression he had of him, maybe there’s some truth to it.

“Are you mad at what I said?” Hyunwoo asks after a while.

“No, not at all. Just thinking about it,” Hoseok is quick to say, not wanting the other to think he said anything wrong.

“I’m glad we got to know each other and you proved all my first assumptions wrong, though,” Hyunwoo adds, quietly. Hoseok wishes he could see Hyunwoo’s face better, wondering if the other is smiling right now.

“Why did you ask Jooheon to hand me your number if you thought I was that kind of person?” At the question, Hyunwoo finally turns to the side as well, and now they’re lying face to face.

“I don’t know… I guess that I was actually intrigued by you, and I wanted to get to know you more. Besides, I enjoy a challenge.” Hoseok would swear Hyunwoo is smirking as he says that.

“So I’m a challenge, huh?”

“Nah, you’re too whipped for me to be a challenge. I had to practically drag you off me earlier,” Hyunwoo says in a teasing tone, earning a slap on the arm from Hoseok.

“Goodnight,” Hoseok huffs, spinning around abruptly to face the other side.

“Can I spoon you?” Hyunwoo asks, moving closer to him. Hoseok wishes he could say no, he really does, but it’s a _yes_ that comes out of his mouth. 

Hyunwoo puts an arm around him, pulling his body closer against a broad, solid chest; his bare legs tucked in behind Hoseok’s under the covers. Hyunwoo’s breath is warm against his neck, and strangely soothing. 

Hoseok’s never been the little spoon before, but he can definitely get used to it, he thinks as he relaxes further against Hyunwoo’s body. And as the snow melts outside, they both slip into a peaceful sleep.

__________

The next morning Hoseok, unusually, wakes up before his alarm goes off. It’s still considerably dark outside so he has to fight the urge to go back to sleep. As he rolls on his back, face turning to the side, he’s met with the face of an asleep Hyunwoo. It takes Hoseok a brief moment to remember that Hyunwoo came over yesterday and had to spend the night due to the snowstorm.

Scooting closer to the asleep man, Hoseok brings his face close to Hyunwoo’s, just enough for their foreheads to touch softly. Then he carefully lifts a hand to Hyunwoo’s face, caressing his cheek softly; later, tracing the other eyebrows with his fingers. 

It’s been a while Hoseok’s felt this happy, this peaceful and content. 

It’s strange how Hyunwoo entered his life in such an unexpected manner, but even stranger, is the fact that he’d built a home in Hoseok’s heart in such a short amount of time. 

Hoseok isn’t one to open up easily to others. He considers himself friendly and easy-going, but it’s hard for him to let people in completely. The memory of how it took him almost a whole year to accept Hyungwon’s invitations to go out for drinks comes to mind and makes him chuckle to himself. He can be a little difficult to deal with, there’s no denying it, which makes it even more remarkable what Hyunwoo’s done.

Maybe it also means that Hoseok is finally maturing emotionally. Because Hyunwoo wouldn’t have entered his life like this if Hoseok hadn’t let him. 

As he stares at Hyunwoo’s handsome features; his plump lips parted, his relaxed, peaceful expression, Hoseok’s certain he’s met someone incredibly special who he wants to keep by his side.

He lets the tips of his fingers wander as far as Hoseok’s jawline, tracing it one last time, before he forces himself to sit up - quietly, as not to wake the other man - and, reluctantly, pulls the covers aside.

The air is chilly, despite the fact that the heater is on, and it makes Hoseok shiver. Grabbing his phone, he heads out of the bedroom, sending one last look towards Hyunwoo’s asleep form before closing the bedroom door.

Secretly wishing he had time for coffee, Hoseok goes into the bathroom to wash up and stuff, but when he’s about to take of his underwear and enter the shower, he remembers he forgot to bring a change of clothes with him to the bathroom. Cursing under his breath, he goes back to the bedroom, cracking open the door as silently as he can, but to his surprise, Hyunwoo is awake, sitting on the bed and typing something on his phone.

“Oh, you’re up?!” Hoseok utters, making Hyunwoo raise his head to look at him. He still looks half-asleep and his hair is all messy, which is totally cute.

“Yeah, it’s been a couple of minutes,” Hyunwoo says, then stifles a yawn behind his hand. “Are you getting ready for work?”

“Yep. Gotta hurry, or I won’t be able to get any breakfast from the cafeteria,” Hoseok answers, as he rummages through his closet in search of some clean clothes. He really needs to do laundry as soon as possible. When had he become such a slob? 

“I can give you a ride.”

“You don’t have to. I can get there by walking. It’s just a few blocks away… Oh, finally!” Hoseok exclaims, as he manages to grab a clean t-shirt, at last, holding it triumphantly in his raised hand. Then he turns to Hyunwoo who’s an amused smile playing on his lips. “What?”

“Nothing. You’re just kind of adorable,” Hyunwoo shrugs, then he’s getting up from the bed and walking towards Hoseok to swoop the latter in his arms and kiss him full on the mouth.

“What was that for?” Hoseok asks, once they stop kissing, while catching his breath. 

“I just felt like kissing you,” Hyunwoo says, then he gives Hoseok’s lips a last peck before letting him go.

“I.. have to take a shower,” Hoseok announces, dumbly, still a little breathless, a little dazed, even.

“Go. I’ll make us some coffee.”

Hoseok goes back to the bathroom, now feeling a little more relaxed since he has a ride to the hospital _and_ someone is actually making him coffee. He just hopes his coffeemaker still works, because he hasn’t used it in years.

The hot water hitting his back, soothes the soreness he still feels from yesterday. He’s feeling so much better that he almost forgot about being sick the previous day. He could very well call work and say he still needs one day of rest. It would actually be the responsible thing to do, since he’s not fully recovered. It wouldn’t be wise to have any contact with patiences until he’s fully gotten rid of the cold. He considers calling Hyungwon, once he’s out of the shower.

The steam from the hot shower water is doing wonders for Hoseok’s body right now, and he feels himself relaxing more and more, but at the same time, his mind starts to wander back to Hyunwoo. It seems the man is never too far from his thoughts these days.

Hoseok closes his eyes, focusing on the stream of water against his skin, on his still-store muscles, on his steady breath. But that only lasts for a few seconds, because, suddenly, his brain is flooded by images of Hyunwoo under him, of their heated, deep kisses last night, of Hyunwoo’s arms wrapped around him, pulling Hoseok closer to him.

Hoseok’s hand moves on its own accord to grab his half-hard cock, giving it a couple of experimental pumps, that draw out a soft moan from deep within him. It’s been a while since he’s touched himself with a specific someone in mind. And it certainly never happened when this specific someone is only a few meters away from him, only one wall separating them both.

Hoseok stills his hand, in favor of thumbing the slit in that particular way he knows will get him going faster, and this time he bites down hard on his lower lip to keep himself from moaning out loud. He’s always been too vocal, even when alone. It’s both a good and a bad thing. Right now, he doesn’t know which one.

He picks up a pace again, putting a bit more pressure on his grip, as he continues the back and forth motion, bringing his member to full hardness. 

And there it is, behind his eyelids, a perfect image of Hyunwoo’s well-shaped, full lips, parted. The imagine seems to be taken from Hoseok’s memory of earlier this morning when he’d observed Hyunwoo asleep, but it had been copied and pasted on this made-up fantasy where Hyunwoo is on his knees, ready to take in Hoseok full in his mouth. Or even better, waiting for Hoseok to come all over him. All over that handsome face, that pretty mouth, those immaculate cheeks, that well-sculpted chin.

His hand is moving faster now, creating more friction, more heat, and Hoseok feels closer and closer to the edge. He puts a hand against the wall for leverage, spreading his legs open, watching through wet eyelashes as his cock leaks some pre-cum, but it’s quickly washed away by the water. 

Hoseok groans, thrusting his hips involuntarily, and closing his eyes again. This time he imagines Hyunwoo coming up from behind him, chest against Hoseok’s back, skin to skin, as he spreads Hoseok open with one hand, teasing his entrance with one, torturing finger, asking Hoseok how bad he wants it.

He wants to do more than just jack off, but the shower isn’t the best place for that, and he doesn’t have any lube to finger himself. It doesn’t matter, though, he’s almost there. Heat is pooling in his lower stomach, and he knows he’s close.

There’s a light knock on the bathroom door followed by Hyunwoo’s voice calling him, “Hoseok, are you alright in there?” 

“Fuck,” Hoseok huffs out a breath, chest heaving and toes curling, as he comes to the sound of Hyunwoo’s voice.

“Do you need help?” he hears Hyunwoo ask again. Hoseok can’t help but chuckle, covering his mouth with his hand. He feels utterly shameless right now, but at the same, thrilled. He can’t believe what he just did.

“I’m fine. I’ll be out in a minute!”

Turning off the shower, he makes sure there’s no cum staining the walls, before he opens the glass doors and steps out of shower, letting the steam fade away gradually.

A couple of minutes later, he’s back in his comfortable sweatpants, and a clean, long-sleeved t-shirt, sitting at the table with Hyunwoo; a cup of delicious hot coffee in front of him.

“This is really good,” Hoseok says, after taking one more sip of the coffee, smacking his lips.

“I’m in charge of making the coffee at the shop. Minhyuk always makes it too watery and Jooheon prefers hot chocolate.”

“That doesn’t surprise me at all.” Hoseok chuckles.

“I’m dying for a smoke, can I?” 

“Sure. But open the window. I don’t want my clothes smelling like smoke.” He doesn’t mean to sound grumpy but Hyunwoo still does a mocking impersonation of him, with a squeaky voice.

“So you’re taking a day off?” Hyunwoo asks, as he goes to stand by the small kitchen window, lighting up a cigarette.

“Technically, It’s not a day off. I’m being responsible by not going back to work until I’m fully recovered.” 

There’s a cold draft coming from the open window, so Hoseok pulls his sleeves down to cover his hands and cups the mug of coffee with them to keep them warm.

“You took an awful lot of time in the bathroom,” Hyunwoo says, looking at Hoseok in the unaffected manner of his. 

Hoseok looks away, bringing the coffee mug to his lips, to buy some time and think of a reply, but nothing comes to mind. He, then, decides to deflect.

“What time do you have to open the shop?” he asks, slipping his best innocent expression on as he looks up at Hyunwoo’s direction again. 

The other is smirking, cigarette is dangling from his lips. He leans against the kitchen counter and stares at Hoseok like he knows the latter’s every dirty secret. Like he knows what Hoseok did in the shower earlier and is enjoying having Hoseok trapped into a corner.

But of course, he couldn’t possibly know unless he heard Hoseok and that is pretty unlikely, so Hoseok wills himself to relax. 

“I enjoy long showers. There’s nothing wrong with that,” Hoseok says, raising an eyebrow as if challenging Hyunwoo to contradict him.

“Nope. I was just making an observation,” Hyunwoo says, and then he stubs out the cigarette in his, now empty, mug, straightening up. “Do you want to come to the shop with me?”

Hoseok wants to be mad at the other man for making him so worked up, but he can only blame himself. He still isn’t fully accustomed to Hyunwoo’s habit of saying what he thinks; his directness. He wonders if that has ever brought the other any trouble.

“Can I come?”

“Of course. If you want to.” Hyunwoo takes his jacket from where it was draped over the chair’s backrest and stands in front of Hoseok, waiting for his answer.

“I do. I just have to change first.” He takes one last sip of his coffee, then gets up as well, passing in front of Hyunwoo to go to his bedroom.

“I’ll go down to check on my bike while you do that.” Hyunwoo announces, following behind Hoseok.

Hoseok nods in agreement and runs the rest of the way to his bedroom to change quickly. He’s excited to finally see where Hyunwoo works and happy that the latter had asked him if he wanted to go. It’s like Hyunwoo is slowly letting Hoseok into his life, just like Hoseok is letting him into his. 

Knowing that they’re both on the same page wipes away all of Hoseok’s doubts.

__________

Hyunwoo’s shop is far from Hoseok’s place, but he enjoys the ride even in the cold weather. It’s true that Hyunwoo’s body keeps most of the chilly wind from hitting him since Hoseok is shamelessly glued to the other man’s back. But his blue, ripped jeans do nothing to keep his legs from freezing and he asks himself why he ever thought wearing those was a good idea.

Minhyuk had instantly brought him to Hyunwoo’s office once they got there, seeing how Hoseok was shivering from the cold, so that’s where he is right now, sitting close to the small heater in Hyunwoo’s equally small, but cozy office. 

“You can take a look around once you warm up,” Minhyuk says, handing Hoseok a cup of coffee, and sitting across from him on a chair.

Hoseok takes a look at the contents, remembering Hyunwoo’s words, but doesn’t want to be rude so he takes a small sip anyways. It tastes like water and sugar, but at least it’s hot;

“Thank you,” Hoseok says. He tilts his head slightly to look past Minhyuk’s shoulder. He can see Hyunwoo hunched over a motorcycle through the glass windows. He’s taken off his jacket, and his fitted, white shirt is already stained black from the grease. 

Minhyuk seems to notice Hoseok’s fixed gaze, so he spins around to check on what Hoseok’s looking. Once he’s seen what, he spins back around, grinning amusedly.

“You really like him, huh?” Minhyuk asks, causing Hoseok to blink a few times, surprised.

“I guess I do,” Hoseok answers. He places the cup on the table by his side, not able to stop a smile from appearing.

“I’m glad. Hyunwoo hyung deserves someone who really likes him. He is an incredible person.” Hoseok can sense the sincereness in Minhyuk’s words, nodding in agreement. “I never thought he would meet someone as put together as you. He’s been with some shitty, problematic people before.”

“What makes you think I’m put together?” Hoseok asks, taken aback by the affirmation. Minhyuk rolls his eyes, then makes a gesture with his hand towards Hoseok, as if saying ‘look at you’. Hoseok scoffs, “I have a job, and that’s about it. Haven’t done laundry in over a month.”

“At least you bother to wash your clothes once in a while. Can’t say the same about some of the people Hyunwoo used to be interested in.” Minhyuk’s words draw a laugh out of Hoseok, which is followed by the other’s own joyous laugh.

“That bad, huh?” Hoseok casts another quick glance at Hyunwoo who’s absorbed on his task, whatever that is, and doesn’t notice Hoseok’s stare.

“You have no idea.” 

Hoseok’s about to ask Minhyuk to tell him more about Hyunwoo, when the office door swings open and Hyunwoo steps inside. He is cleaning his hands with a rag, a worried expression on his face. Minhyuk doesn’t immediately notices, because his back is to the door, but once Hoseok starts going through the cabinet hurriedly, Minhyuk stands up, staring at his friend expectantly.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” he asks, but Hyunwoo doesn’t seem to pay any attention to him, so he tries again, “Hyung, did something happen?”

Hyunwoo finally stops searching for whatever he’s looking for, turning to Minhyuk with a pained expression. Hoseok suddenly stands up as well, now certain that something isn’t right.

“It’s Jooheon. He got jumped by Gunhee and his crew on the way here. They’ve taken him to the hospital,” Hyunwoo says quietly, for some reason avoiding Minhyuk’s eyes.

“The hospital? What the fuck?” For a second Minhyuk looks like he is going to cry, but then he is suddenly running out of the office and disappearing through the shop doors.

Hyunwoo’s still staring at the spot where his friend had been a moment ago, but he doesn’t seem to be really looking at anything. He looks lost. Hoseok feels lost, but he decides now is not the time to be confused. Hyunwoo clearly needs him to keep him grounded, so Hoseok walks up to the other, putting a comforting hand on his back.

“Do you wanna go to the hospital too?” Hoseok asks. The sound of an engine starting travels to where they are, then starts to fade gradually, indicating Minhyuk is already on his way.

“No. I gotta settle this.” Hyunwoo seems to dragged back to reality by Hoseok’s words. He even looks at Hoseok briefly, before his attention is back to the drawer he’s been rummaging through before.

“What do you mean?” Hoseok is at a loss here but he’s trying really hard to keep his cool for the both of them.

“I mean I gotta _settle_ this,” Hyunwoo says through gritted teeth. Then he finally seems to find what he’s been looking for. He closes his hand around what seems to be the handle of a pocket knife, and walks around Hoseok, towards the door.

“What the fuck, Hyunwoo? Is that a knife? What--,” Hoseok questions, but Hyunwoo isn’t paying him any mind. The man is already crossing the shop in quick strides, while the other employees watch him with concern.

Hoseok follows Hyunwoo out into the street, still trying to get the other to stop, but he only manages to catch up with him once Hyunwoo stops next to his bike. He tucks the knife in the back of his leather pants and reaches for his helmet, but before he can get his hands on it, Hoseok grabs it, securing it in his own hold.

“Can you fucking answer me?” Hoseok practically yells, in an attempt to get Hyunwoo’s attention. 

Hyunwoo’s expression is a mix of frustration and anger, and Hoseok wouldn’t put it past the man to punch him right now. If he didn’t know Hyunwoo enough to think he’d ever hurt him.

“Give me the helmet, please,” Hyunwoo asks, extending a hand, palm up. 

“Not until you tell me where you’re going and why do you have a knife tucked into your pants. What the fuck? Your friend is in the hospital, and you’re thinking about doing something stupid, right now?” Hoseok’s voice falters, and he has to stop and take a deep breath to try and calm himself down. 

“You don’t understand,” Hyunwoo’s tone is eerily calm, but Hoseok can feel the angry aura around the other man, right now and it’s only making him more and more worried about what Hyunwoo has in mind.

“I understand plenty. You’re going to try and get revenge against this Gunhee guy, because you feel like it’s gonna fix something, but it won’t.” Hoseok doesn’t miss the way Hyunwoo flinches at the mention of the guy’s name, whoever he is.

“And what makes you so sure? You don’t know _him_. You don’t know what he’s capable of. I won’t let him hurt anyone I care about. Not anymore,” Hyunwoo practically spits the words out, his hands now balled into fists at his side.

“That can be dealt with later. Right now, Jooheon needs you. He is your friend, and he needs you to be there for him.”

The words seem to have an effect on Hyunwoo, because his shoulders suddenly drop, and he’s nodding, while staring at the pavement, looking defeated.

“You’re right. I’m being stupid,” Hyunwoo says, voice low. 

Hoseok comes up to the taller man’s side, putting an arm around him, and pulling him into a hug.

“It’s okay. Let’s go to the hospital now, alright? Do you know how bad his injures are?” Hoseok asks, while rubbing circles on Hyunwoo’s back.

“No, but bad enough to put him in the hospital,” is Hyunwoo’s bitter answer.

Hoseok sighs, then pulls away to kiss Hyunwoo’s forehead, then soon they get ready to leave and are driving away, towards the hospital.

 

Turns out, Jooheon got admitted to the same hospital Hoseok works at, so once they get there, not only Minhyuk but also Hyungwon and Kihyun are in Jooheon’s bedroom. 

Hoseok doesn’t have the slightest idea why his friends are there, but he’s glad they are, anyways. They work there, after all, and they’re the best at what they do.

“He’s gonna be fine. He’s got a few broken ribs and a split lip, but that’s all. The doctor already checked on him, and he’s medicated,” Kihyun explains to them, after Hoseok asks about Jooheon’s state.

Hyunwoo, by his side, seems to be relieved, but Hoseok can tell the other’s mind is only half in this room. The other must still be thinking about whatever he was set on doing earlier before Hoseok stopped him.

“How long is he gonna have to stay here?” Minhyuk asks, from where he’s sitting by Jooheon’s bed, eyes never leaving the unconscious man’s face.

“That’s for the doctor to say. He’ll be back in an hour or so to check on the patient, so you can ask him,” Kihyun replies, in his usually polite manner.

“He’s not _the patient_. He’s got a name,” Minhyuk mumbles under his breath, eyes never leaving Jooheon’s unconscious frame.

“I’m sorry,” Kihyun apologizes, looking regretful, but Hoseok shakes his head, meaning it’s okay. Minhyuk is just worried, right now, so nothing he says it’s to be taken to heart. He knows Kihyun understands that, though.

“Let’s go, hyung,” Hyungwon speaks for the first time since Hoseok and Hyunwoo got there. 

Both Kihyun and him follow the younger one outside. Hoseok first makes sure Hyunwoo is fine, then closes the door, and steps out into the corridor.

“Are you alright?” Hyungwon asks Hoseok, putting a hand on his shoulder, looking his friend straight in the face.

“I don’t know,” Hoseok answers truthfully, frowning.

Everything has happened so fast, he didn’t have time to think about how he feels, right now. He mostly just wants Jooheon to be well, and Hyunwoo too and Minhyuk. His own well-being is far from his mind, but he appreciates his friends’ concern.

Kihyun is handing him a glass of water, which Hoseok takes and gulps down, under two pairs of watchful eyes.

“I’m not the one who’s injured, you know? You guys can relax.” He looks from Hyungwon to Kihyun, who are staring at him like he’s about to collapse to the floor any minute now.

“You don’t look too well, though,” Kihyun says, feeling for Hoseok’s temperature. It reminds him of how Hyunwoo did the same thing yesterday, but of course, it doesn’t feel the same. Hoseok secretly wishes to go back to yesterday even if he had a fever and his whole body was hurting, it’s still better than this tightness in his chest and the confused thoughts running through his mind at the moment.

“I still have a cold.”

“It’s not the cold.”

“I’m fine,” Hoseok insists.

His friends drop the subject when they realize they won’t get anything out of him, then they excuse themselves since they have to go back to work. 

Once alone, Hoseok lets his brave face fall, shoulders hunched, as he rests his forehead on the cool hospital wall, eyes closed. There are dozens of different thoughts running through his mind right now, but they all seem to converge in one specific point, and that is, of course, Hyunwoo. The way Hyunwoo reacted earlier, the way he grabbed that knife, his resolve set in going after whoever hurt his friend.

Hoseok was scared at the time, but he didn’t know it was fear. Now it dawns upon him that that’s exactly what it was. 

He hates it. He hates it more than anything and he wants to deny it. Admitting he had been scared of Hyunwoo is admitting that something isn’t right. That Hyunwoo has a side to him, which Hoseok doesn’t want to face; doesn’t know _how_ to. 

Hoseok loves the way Hyunwoo makes him feel safe. From the first time they met, that’s what pulls him towards the other. It’s not the only thing, but it’s a big part of why he likes being around Hyunwoo so much. Hoseok craves security, safety, in all of his relationships, and Hyunwoo provided him that. 

Not anymore, though. 

Hoseok notices he is shaking, and there’s tears running down his cheeks. He pushes himself up, away from the wall, with some effort. Then he turns to look through the tiny glass window on the door that leads to the room Jooheon is at. Hyunwoo is there, sitting by Minhyuk’s side; an arm draped around his friend’s shoulder, comforting him.

This glimpse of the Hyunwoo he knows, brings a small, sad smile to Hoseok’s face. He reaches for the doorknob, but stops before turning it. 

He takes one last look at Hyunwoo’s back, as if wanting this to be the last thing he remembers of the other man. Not the angry Hyunwoo from before, with a pocketknife in his hand. This kind, loving Hyunwoo is the one Hoseok will always remember.

Before his resolve falters, Hoseok steps away from the door, eyes still wet with tears. He turns to leave, but his feet won’t obey him. He knows he’s overreacting. Hyunwoo was worried for his friend, he was angry and he wasn’t thinking straight, which is understandable. It doesn’t change, in any way, the person Hyunwoo is.

The mature, reasonable thing to do is to forgive him, and Hoseok knows that. Rationally, he understands that, but there’s something deep inside him that is telling him to flee. Telling him that he’s been too careless; rushing it, letting Hyunwoo too close too fast.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Hoseok feels the need for some fresh air. Luckily, he’s at the hospital wing near the private garden. The one where Hyunwoo had surprised him weeks ago. It had been only their second time meeting, but Hoseok remembers the feeling of realization he had when he saw Hyunwoo standing there; that he was too into this man, already, and there was no turning back.

At his usual spot, Hoseok sits and stares blankly ahead; his mind in turmoil and heart heavy.

If anyone asked he would answer he would like to be alone right now, but Hyungwon doesn’t ask when he comes to sit at Hoseok’s side holding a bag of chips. Probably on his break right now, the younger man pulls his feet up to rest at the stone curb in front.

“What are you sitting here being all emo for?” 

“Just thinking,” Hoseok says quietly, facing the opposite direction so Hyungwon wouldn’t see he’s been crying.

“I thought you would want to be with Hyunwoo right now. You know, comforting him and stuff,” Hyungwon replies, then rips open the bag of chips, offering Hoseok some. He refuses with a wave of his hand.

“Needed some fresh air.” Hoseok shrugs, mouth forming a thin line. He doesn’t wanna worry Hyungwon by telling him more than he needs to, but the mere mention of Hyunwoo’s name makes tears well up in his eyes.

“Mmm… You sure, hyung?”

Hyungwon never calls Hoseok hyung, unless he’s trying to make a point, but Hoseok won’t take the bait that easily this time.

“I’m sure. Don’t worry about me, alright?” Hoseok begins on the same quiet tone, but then adds, raising his voice a bit, “Eat your chips, brat.”

“Don’t call me that. We’re practically the same age!” Hyungwon punches Hoseok’s arm lightly, and Hoseok can’t help but smile softly.

“You’re the one who started calling me ‘hyung’ out of nowhere!”

“I’m trying to get you to pour your heart out about whatever is bothering you. That’s what good friends do,” Hyungwon’s playful tone is gone as he utters those words and the small smile Hoseok’s been sporting instantly disappears.

Letting out a deep sigh, Hoseok says, “I don’t know how to explain without sounding like an insecure, pathetic, selfish asshole.” That actually felt good to say out loud, and Hoseok allows himself to relax a bit. Maybe self-deprecation is the best form of therapy in his case.

“Well, you’re none of those things, so it won’t matter how you’ll sound. Go ahead, I’m waiting!” Hyungwon says, turning his body fully to face Hoseok, tucking a leg under him and popping a handful of chips into his mouth. 

Hoseok sighs again, but finally gives in. He starts from where he thinks it’s the beginning: telling Hyungwon about his feelings towards Hyunwoo; how strong and unlike anything he’s ever felt, and how scary that is. But also how much he _loves_ the way Hyunwoo makes him feel; the safety, and the sensation that they’re right for each other, even if they haven’t known each other for long.

He tells Hyungwon about what happened earlier and how Hyunwoo reacted and how much that left Hoseok shaken and confused and scared. More than once, Hoseok feels tears threatening to spill, but he holds them back, and when he’s finished talking, he can’t bare to look at Hyungwon’s expression so he fixes his gaze on his trembling hands.

“Hoseok hyung… I’ll tell you this because we are friends and because I love you and I want you to be happy, okay?” Hyungwon puts a hand on Hoseok’s shoulder, squeezing it a few times.

Hoseok nods, signaling Hyungwon to go ahead. He appreciates how honest his friend always is with him, even if he, sometimes, lacks tact. Hoseok can handle it, though.

Once he knows he has Hoseok’s attention, Hyungwon clears his throat, and begins in a calm, collected tone, “You’re totally not acting like an asshole but rather like the biggest dumbass in the world! Why are you trying to ruin something good because of such a tiny, insignificant thing like Hyunwoo getting angry and wanting to fight someone who hurt his _friend_? If anything, you should be relieved that he isn’t some cold and heartless person. He’s actually a human being! Wow, who knew?”

Hoseok’s staring at Hyungwon’s face, dumbfounded to say the least, trying to absorb the other’s words. Meanwhile, Hyungwon, now silent, resumes eating his chips while waiting for Hoseok to say something.

But he doesn’t know what to say. He feels a little ashamed for being called out by his best friend, but also, it’s starting to make him put things into perspective. 

He fucking knows he is being stupid, and he didn’t need Hyungwon to point that out - or maybe he did. The problem is that there are all these conflicting emotions he’s been going through and he doesn’t know how to sort them out, so he’s overthinking things and making them more complicated: a Hoseok trademark.

Hyungwon knows that, and he also knows Hoseok is taking his time to consider what he said, so he waits patiently. The garden is very calm, and almost deserted except for one or two patients who pass by accompanied by a nurse or a relative. Hoseok takes advantage of the peace and quiet to sort his own thoughts out.

But eventually, Hyungwon needs to leave, since his break is over. Hoseok watches as his friend gets up from the bench, stretching lazily, then smiles down at him.

“If you really like him, you’re not gonna let him go over something like this.”

“I know,” Hoseok says, sounding more certain than he actually feels.

“Talk to you later, alright?” Hyungwon waves at him briefly, then walks away, leaving Hoseok alone with his thoughts once again.

There’s really no way he can go back inside and face Hyunwoo with all the doubts he’s currently harboring. It wouldn’t be fair to him or to Hyunwoo. It also would make him feel like complete shit to just run away, so he decides to leave a message with either Hyungwon and Kihyun, to tell Hyunwoo that he didn’t feel so well and decided to go home.

Hoseok hates lying. Especially to Hyunwoo. But he hates the thought of having to pretend to the other man’s face that everything is well even more.

A little time is all he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to add a little disclaimer clarifying that i have absolutely nothing against Gunhee. i just needed someone for plot development and i don't like OCs, so please, don't hate me.
> 
> third and final chapter should be up in a week, because it's fairly long and i'm super slow at editing.
> 
> please keep leaving comments. they make me so happy and encourage me to write more hehe!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first, i would like to apologize for taking so long to post this final chapter, but i have a big problem which is procrastinating hehe. but it's finally here. just two things before you read this mess: 
> 
> 1.this isn't proofread/betaed so it might have more mistakes than usual (idk if you're aware, english isn't my first language and i'm insecure af so i often get someone to proofread my fics before i post);  
> 2\. half of this is ~~filthy~~ smut (nothing too extreme but it contains unprotected sex).
> 
> also the chapter might get edited in the near future.  
> with all of that said, i hope y'all won't hate this too much.

Hoseok’s totally not been avoiding Hyunwoo for the past couple of days. He’s just been incredibly busy, he tells himself and Hyunwoo over text whenever the other asks if he can come over to the hospital to see him, or drop by at his apartment later, if Hoseok isn’t too tired.

He feels terrible about it, but he still isn’t ready to face Hyunwoo and his own conflicting feelings for that matter. 

After his conversation with Hyungwon - which was more like a scolding, really -, he had gone home and hidden in his apartment for the rest of the day; though still making sure to ask for updates on Jooheon’s health. Both Hyungwon and Kihyun kept him on loop with everything, and it was with relief that, the next morning, Hoseok arrived for his shift and saw that Jooheon had already been sent home to recuperate there.

Luckily, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk had picked him up an hour before Hoseok got to the hospital so he had avoided bumping into them.

Hoseok knows he can’t keep this up for much longer though. He’s not only acting childish, but he really misses Hyunwoo. And in all honest, he knows that’s pretty much the answer to his doubts, if there’s any left, that he wants to be with the other man.

He’s waiting in line in the cafeteria for a cup of coffee, when someone comes up behind him, resting a chin on his cheek. Hoseok’s caught by surprise, body tensing, but quickly relaxes once he sees it’s only Changkyun, Kihyun’s boyfriend, and his habit of clinging to anyone and anything that moves.

“Hey, Kyunie. What are you doing here in the middle of the afternoon?” Hoseok asks, ruffling the younger man’s fluffy brown hair.

“I came to see Kihyun, but he’s in surgery right now,” Changkyun pouts cutely, hooking his arm with Hoseok’s, and grinning, “What are you doing?”

“Getting some coffee so I can survive the next 5 hours at the emergency room.”

“Why is everyone so busy all the time? No one has time for me, not even my boyfriend. It’s hard dating a nurse.” Changkyun sighs, leaning more against Hoseok, practically nuzzling him.

“Did you try Hyungwon? I think his shift is almost over.” Hoseok suggests, and Changkyun instantly brightens up, jumping a little in place while still attached to Hoseok.

“You’re the best, hyung!” Changkyun plants a wet kiss on Hoseok’s cheek before walking away and disappearing through the cafeteria doors.

Hoseok shakes his head amusedly, then proceeds to order his coffee. While waiting, his eyes wander around the busy room, full of interns and nurses and other hospital personal, all chattering and eating and drinking, but his heart actually jumps as his eyes catch a familiar pair of eyes looking back at him.

Hyunwoo is standing by the door, hands in his pockets, staring at Hoseok like he is the only person in the room. 

“Your coffee, sir,” the lady behind the counter says, and Hoseok barely hears, until she impatiently calls for him again.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, sending her an apologetic look then takes the cup of coffee. He takes a few steps towards Hyunwoo, who’s still just standing there waiting for him, but before he can come close enough, he stops.

 _Do I really wanna do this?_ Hoseok asks himself, but the question sounds wrong, even in his head.

 _Am I ready to do this?_ seems like the question he should be asking himself, because there’s no doubt he wants Hyunwoo in his life, Hoseok’s just a little scared of how much he wants that.

Taking a deep breath, Hoseok starts walking again until he’s standing in front of Hyunwoo. Then he notices the bruise on his left cheek, and his hand automatically flies to the other man’s face, his fingers stopping just short of touching it.

“What happened?” Hoseok asks, concerned, as he examines the bruise. It doesn’t look very recent, maybe a day or two old, he realizes with a pang of guilt. He should’ve been there to take care of Hyunwoo like he took care of him when Hoseok was sick, but he had been too busy dealing with his own bullshit.

“It was nothing. I deserved it,” Hyunwoo answers.

“I doubt that,” Hoseok frowns then lets his hand fall by his side, since he can’t bring himself to touch Hyunwoo right now.

“I missed you,” Hyunwoo says, taking Hoseok’s hand. His hand is only slightly larger than Hoseok’s but when Hyunwoo intertwines their fingers, it feels like they’re a perfect fit.  
Hoseok suddenly feels like crying, but he reins it in, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his co-workers.

“Missed you too,” he says, quietly, without looking at Hyunwoo.

“Can we talk?”

Hyunwoo squeezes his hand lightly.

“Not right now. I have to go back to work, but I get out at eight.”

“I’ll be here.”

Another squeeze. Hoseok fights the urge to throw his arms around Hyunwoo; ask him not to leave.

“Alright,” Hoseok says, tongue darting out to wet his lips. He risks a quick look at Hyunwoo’s face and what he sees there can’t be mistaken for anything but insecurity. It’s the first time he sees Hyunwoo look that vulnerable and uncertain.

“See you later, then,” Hyunwoo says, letting go of Hoseok’s hand.

Once he’s out of the cafeteria, Hoseok goes through the set of double doors as well, heading to the emergency room. He barely notices his shaking hands, until he brings the paper cup to his lips for a sip. The coffee tastes terrible, but it serves to calm him down a bit.

The next five hours pass quickly, with Hoseok having to keep an eye on patients and admitting new ones. They’re short on staff today, since a few people have called in sick which is pretty normal this time of the year, so Hoseok is doing the work of three and that helps him keep his anxiety at bay.

When it’s finally time for him to go, he makes sure he wrote everything down for the next nurse who’ll pick up his shift before he goes change. He’s been so busy he almost forgets that Hyunwoo would be waiting for him, but as soon as his focus isn’t on keeping people alive, his thoughts race back to the other man.

He is in the middle of changing when his phone vibrates inside his bag. He only notices it because he’s getting it out of the locker to find his clean pair of socks. It’s Hyunwoo telling him he’s outside.

Hoseok finishes changing quickly, pulling on a thick, cream-colored sweater his mother gave him for his birthday, grabbing his bag, coat and scarf and heads out. He pulls on his coat and wraps the scarf around his neck, because it’s actually freezing outside and not even him can compete with such low temperatures.

Hyunwoo is waiting for him just outside the hospital’s entrance, but he isn’t alone. Changkyun and Hyungwon are with him and they seem to be chatting animatedly. Hoseok approaches them with slow steps, observing how familiar the scene looks even if it’s the very first time he’s seen his friends around Hyunwoo. They look at ease, like they’re catching up with a close friend. Hoseok smiles to himself, covering his lips behind a fold of his scarf, both to hide his grin and to protect him from the chilly air blowing outside.

“Hi, guys,” Hoseok comes up behind Hyungwon just to scare him, but he doesn’t succeed. Hyungwon merely sends him a bored look, then with a hand on his arm, drags him forward to stand between him and Hyunwoo.

“Why are you all wrapped up like a Christmas present?” Hyungwon asks, giving Hoseok’s scarf a little tug.

“I’m cold,” Hoseok answers, distancing himself from Hyungwon and ending up bumping into Hyunwoo’s arm.

“You? Cold? Mr. I-am-fine-with-just-a-tshirt-unlike-you-whiny-sensitive-babies is cold?” Hyungwon scoffs.

“I never said that!” Hoseok protests, his voice coming a few octaves higher than he meant to. 

“Stop teasing him,” Changkyun tells Hyungwon, poking the taller’s ribs.

“I’m allowed to tease him,” Hyungwon deadpans, before turning to Hyunwoo, “So you were saying about Jooheon?”

“Oh, right,” Hyunwoo clears his throat, before answering Hyungwon, “He is doing fine, really. Minhyuk is with him practically all the time, so he’s well taken care of.”

“That’s great! Honestly, all he needs is a lot of rest.” Hyungwon says, nodding.

“He’s getting plenty of it, specially with Minhyuk around. I would be surprised if he lifts a finger at all. Minhyuk probably feeds him by hand.”

They all laugh at that, because honestly, it’s probably true. 

“Anyways, we gotta go. We’re gonna cook a surprise dinner for Kihyun, and he gets off in about two hours so we gotta hurry up,” Hyungwon says, and Changkyun agrees, nodding enthusiastically.

“Are you sure that is a good idea? I mean, neither of you can cook,” Hoseok points out.

“I’ve been taking online cooking classes!” Changkyun announces proudly.

“And I never screwed up when making ramen so that’s gotta be good enough, right?” Hyungwon says, with a shrug.

“Right…” Hoseok narrows his eyes in disbelief, but decides not to contradict the both of them. 

“Well, we are leaving now. Bye, have a nice date,” Hyungwon says, before walking in the direction of the parking lot with Changkyun following right behind him.

Hoseok feels himself blush at the word _date_ but, thankfully, Hyunwoo isn’t looking at him and he can always blame it on the cold.

“Kihyun is lucky his apartment is ensured and it has fire alarms,” Hoseok says a bit awkwardly just so they don’t have to stand there next to each other in total silence.

Hyunwoo chuckles, then asks, “Do you wanna go somewhere with me?”

“Yes,” Hoseok answers, without hesitating.

It doesn’t even crosses his mind to question where the other is taking him. 

During the ride, Hoseok can’t help but revel in the closeness of their bodies and the familiarity of it. He doesn’t mind the cold wind nearly as much as he should, even if it’s pretty fucking cold and even the three layers of clothes he’s wearing don’t do much when they’re racing through the streets, going faster than Hoseok ever remembers they have before.

The cars, street lights and signs are only a blur to Hoseok and at some point he gives up on trying to really see anything, or to figure out where it’s their destination, and closes his eyes.

His arms around Hyunwoo’s waist tighten, and Hoseok remembers Hyunwoo’s previous warning, that first night they went out, not to not fall asleep. But the cold and the speed they’re going at are enough to keep him alert. 

A while later, Hoseok hears the the familiar sound of the engine dying down, and feels Hyunwoo’s body shift against his. They’ve stopped and Hoseok’s pretty sure he dozed off for a few minutes there.

“Are we here?” Hoseok asks, taking his helmet off and rubbing his eyes.

“Did you fall asleep?” Hyunwoo’s standing next to him, staring at Hoseok with an amused face.

“No!” Hoseok exclaims in a way that incriminates him further, but he realizes it too late.

Trying to diverge, he turns his attention to the building in front of them. It’s a run-down, two-storey building with exposed brick walls and floor to ceiling windows.

“What’s this place?” he asks, watching as Hyunwoo walks up to a metal door and proceeds to work on its various locks.

Hoseok takes a few steps towards where the other stands as well, still taking a look around at the surroundings. The street it a narrow one, with just a couple of flickering light posts at both ends, but the spot where they’re standing is quite dark. Hoseok can barely see if they’re at a residential area or not, but judging from the lack of lights coming from windows and no passerbys he would say they’re one at the developing parts of town. 

“It’s my place,” Hyunwoo says, once he’s done opening the door. He steps in and motions for Hoseok to do the same.

It’s dark inside, but he hears the sound of the door clicking shut, and a few seconds later, a single light bulb flickers to life, allowing Hoseok to see they’re standing directly by the foot of a metal spiral staircase. 

“Do you live here?” Hoseok glances up trying to see something beyond the staircase, but it’s too dark.

“I’m still fixing it up, but yes,” Hyunwoo answers, walking past Hoseok and starting up the stairs. Hoseok follows him, even though he’s slightly creeped out by the place, and even more by the fact that Hyunwoo lives here.

“Is there a particular reason you’re living in an abandoned factory building in the outskirts of town?”

“Rather than financial reasons? Yes. I like it,” Hyunwoo states and Hoseok can’t help but smile at his candid answer.

There’s another door at the top of the stairs, but this time is a regular wooden door painted white. This one has only one lock, that Hyunwoo opens easily and then he’s inviting Hoseok to come in, holding the door open for him.

As soon as he steps through the door, a whole set of lights turns on and Hoseok finds himself in a huge loft. The place looks both modern and cozy. Like the outside of the building, the walls are also bare, but the bricks look brand-new. 

The furniture is minimal, the colors all varying between black, white or grey. And as Hoseok makes his way in, taking his coat and scarf off, he drapes them on a black, leather chair. Hyunwoo seems to really like leather, and he wonders if it’s a biker thing.

There’s another spiral stairway that leads to the upper floor, Hoseok guesses and a small kitchen on the opposite wall facing the windows.

The place has a lot of personality, and Hoseok can’t help but walk around, inspecting it in slight awe. He’s been living in his tiny apartment for years now, and never even thought about moving, since he spent most of his days at work. But now, seeing how nice Hyunwoo’s place is, he finds himself entertaining the idea of getting a bigger apartment, decorating it the way to his taste and calling it really _his_.

“S, how do you like it?”

Hoseok turns to Hyunwoo, who’s still standing by the door with folded arms, apparently watching him.

“It’s amazing!” Hoseok answers, sincerely, coming to stand by the impressive windows that reach the ceiling. He can barely see outside, due to the reflection of the lights and how dark it is outside in contrast, but he can only imagine how amazing it must look in the first light of the day.

“You can’t find this kind of space in town. A lot of people are doing the same thing as me, these days.” Hyunwoo says, leaving his shoes by the door next to Hoseok’s and walking towards him. 

“I can see why,” Hoseok nods in understanding, then adds, “Thank you for bringing me here.”

“Hyunwoo shrugs, shaking his head briefly, “It was long overdue. I wanted to bring you here on our first date, but I thought it might scare you away.”

“Mmm, yes, it was probably a good idea. I would’ve thought you had brought me to an abandoned building to kill me and steal my organs,” Hoseok says, jokingly.

Hyunwoo huffs out a laugh that slowly turns into a smile, before he replies, “I meant that you’d think we were going too fast. But I didn’t miss the look on your face when I turned that light on and you saw the staircase.”

“Hey, I’ve seen my fair share of horror movies to know 9 out of 10 times, walking into a place like this one means certain death to the attractive male lead.”

“I’m assuming you’re referring to yourself.” Hyunwoo snickers, looking amused by Hoseok’s rambling.

“Huh… Yeah!? Who else would I be referring to? In this scenario you’re the bad guy, luring me in with promises of romance, only to rip my chest open, take my heart and keep it as a souvenir.”

Hoseok glances at Hyunwoo and notices the other is staring at him confusedly. “Are you trying to tell me something? Is this a metaphor?” the other asks.

“I… I don’t know. Maybe?” Confusion takes ahold of him, once he realizes yes, that had been his weird way of telling Hyunwoo about how he’s feeling. It hadn’t been a conscious thing, and now Hoseok feels a little embarrassed by it.

“Did I do something wrong? Is that why you’ve been ignoring me for the past few days?” Hyunwoo asks, eyes landing somewhere on the floor, like he’s avoiding looking at Hoseok and seeing something that’ll confirm his suspicions.

Hoseok takes a deep breath, walking towards the couch and taking a seat. Hyunwoo follows him probably sensing Hoseok’s apprehensive state. Yes, Hoseok is buying time, but he is also trying to figure out how to start this conversation. 

Thankfully, Hyunwoo, - after sitting next to him at a considerable distance as to not intrude o Hoseok’s personal space - doesn’t press further. Instead, he waits patiently until Hoseok is ready. 

“I wasn’t avoiding you because of something you did. I needed time to think about some things. Put my thoughts in order, you know?” Hoseok starts, running a hand through his hair, then adjusting his bangs to fall messily over his eyes. 

He desperately needs a haircut.

The thought flashes through his mind, reminding him of how Hyunwoo had pushed back his bangs in the gentlest way once. Strangely, it seems like it has been a long time ago, but it had been only last week.

Suddenly hating the distance between them, Hoseok scoots closer to Hyunwoo, until their thighs are touching.

“I hated being away from you, avoiding you, but I needed time. I realized i was projecting all these expectations of mine on you, and then something snapped the day Jooheon was sent to the hospital. I realized I had been scared of how fast things were happening between us, and I had been trying to justify it by painting this picture of you being this perfect being without any flaws. When I finally understood, I panicked and ran.”

All this is said in one breath, like once Hoseok got one word out he couldn’t stop the stream of words that followed. And somehow, it makes him feel something akin to relief, even if whatever Hyunwoo’s gonna say next is a complete mystery to him.

“I’m sorry I scared you the other day. I wasn’t thinking straight. I’m usually very protective of the people close to me, and in this particular situation… Well, it’s complicated.” Hyunwoo lets out a heavy sigh, and Hoseok notices he is fumbling with the hem of his white button down, like he is nervous, “I hope you’ll forgive me for the way I acted.”

“Believe me, I understand why you got upset. I would probably freak out if one of my friends got hurt and was rushed to the hospital as well. I _was_ freaked out when you told us what happened, even if I don’t know Jooheon for long, but when you grabbed that knife, I…” Hoseok shudders, incapable of continuing talking about that morning. He’d gone back to it again and again the past couple of days and each time he kept imagining what would have happened if he hadn't been able to stop Hyunwoo. Each possible outcome his mind came up with was worse than the other, more terrifying. 

Suddenly, Hoseok feels an arm being draped around his shoulder, and he notices he’s shaking slightly. He wills himself to calm down, taking a few deep breaths, and after a few minutes it seems to work.

It’s always been hard for Hoseok to talk about the way he feels, at least in literal, comprehensive terms, but he tells himself he’s doing fine. He also can’t help but be thankful for Hyunwoo’s patience right now. The other man has been nothing but kind to him and he’d acted really stupidly by ignoring him; not even giving him an explanation for so long.

After what seems like a long while, Hyunwoo speaks again, his voice quiet but clear, “I kept wondering if it had something to do with my behavior. You avoiding me, I mean. That’s why I didn’t keep calling and texting you after those first few times. I figured you needed some time. Even if I really just felt like bursting into your apartment and making you talk to me and apologizing.”

Hoseok turns his head slightly to look at Hyunwoo, his eyes considerably wide in surprise, “You… Really? Ugh, You’re so frustratingly perfect, I hate you,” he groans, hiding his face in his hands in frustration. Then he mumbles into his hand, “I can’t even be mad at you for too long, Son Hyunwoo!”

An amused chuckle follows Hoseok’s words as Hyunwoo’s ruffles his hair. 

“I’m not perfect, Hoseok,” Hyunwoo says, fingers still entangled in Hoseok’s hair. “But I’m glad you’re not mad at me anymore. I’m truly sorry I acted like that.”

“It’s fine. Let’s just… Start over again. I’m aware now that I need to keep my stupid misconceptions and expectations in check and I want us to… you know, _try_.” Why are words so difficult to work with? He is no longer hiding behind his hands but he can’t really look Hyunwoo in the eye either.

Hyunwoo hums as if he’s pondering what to say next, then he asks, “Want us to try what?”

Hoseok huffs in annoyance. Typical of Hyunwoo to make him say what he is thinking of even he clearly _knows_ what Hoseok means.

“Try… being in a relationship,” Hoseok answers, begrudgingly. He positively wants to die right now.

“I was convinced we were being quite successful at it, but I guess I was wrong,” Hyunwoo says, his tone obviously playful even if he stops playing with Hoseok’s hair in favor of crossing his arms over his chest and trying to pout.

“Stop it!” Hoseok laughs, reaching with his hand to cover Hyunwoo’s mouth. “That _does not_ look cute on you!”

He sees Hyunwoo’s eyes narrow before something wet - Hyunwoo’s tongue -, gives the palm of his hand a slick, long lick.

“Oh my god! What the fuck? Gross!” Hoseok squeaks, retreating his hand, wiping it on his jeans frantically.

“You asked for it,” Hyunwoo says, while laughing at Hoseok’s disgusted face.

“I just needed you to stop pouting. It’ll give me nightmares!” 

“You could have tried a more effective way.”

Hoseok shoots him a confused look, but Hyunwoo suddenly smirks, leaning forward while a hand comes to rest on Hoseok’s nape to bring their faces closer. Close enough for their noses to almost touch; lips only a breath apart.

“You could’ve done this,” Hyunwoo says, voice barely above a whisper. 

Hoseok’s gaze lands on the other’s lips just for a split second before Hyunwoo’s lips are descending upon his. 

The fact that this isn’t the first, nor the second time they’ve done this does nothing to stop Hoseok’s pulse from quickening when he fees Hyunwoo’s hand move down his back to trace along his spine.

The kiss is slow; nothing like the feverish make-out in Hoseok’s apartment.

Hyunwoo takes his time on Hoseok’s lips, nibbling and sucking playfully; sometimes breaking the kiss altogether to give Hoseok’s lips little kittenish licks that cause Hoseok’s grip on the other’s shoulders to tighten enough to probably live marks. He can feel Hyunwoo’s muscles through the fabric of his shirt, and he wants nothing more than get rid of it.

“S-stop teasing me,” Hoseok mumbles against Hyunwoo’s lips. 

The latter pulls back, and Hoseok can see the smirk on his face. He immediately grabs the other man by his shirt and clashes their lips together again, this time grazing his teeth quite forcefully against Hyunwoo’s bottom lip.

Then he bites on it. Hard. 

There’s a low sound, almost like a growl, that escapes Hyunwoo’s throat, and suddenly, Hoseok finds himself maneuvered onto the other man’s lap; fingers digging into Hoseok’s hips to keep him in place.

“This is giving me flashbacks,” says Hyunwoo, one corner of his mouth pulled up in a smirk. 

Hoseok can’t stop staring at Hyunwoo’s swollen lips. Specially the lower lip he’s just bit down on. They look so red and inviting, Hoseok wonders why they stopped kissing in the first place.

“I don’t have a fever this time,” Hoseok says, voice coming out a little huskier than he expected. 

“You sure?” Hyunwoo teases, placing a hand on Hoseok’s forehead, drawing his brows together and faking a concerned look. “You don’t feel hot, although you _look_ pretty hot.”

Hoseok snorts at the corny comment, slapping Hyunwoo’s arm playfully, and drawing a laugh out of the latter. 

This silly side of Hyunwoo is new to him, but he’s gotta admit he loves it. It adds another layer to the otherwise ever-so-cool and confident man, and it pleases Hoseok to realize they’re both showing each other’s different sides of themselves.

Yes, it’s kind of a weird moment to have this type of realization when he’s sitting on the other’s laps after fiercely making out, but Hoseok’s brain never has good timing, anyway.

Clearing his throat, Hoseok slides off Hyunwoo’s lap to the couch, not as gracefully as he means to but effectively enough to hide the bulge in his pants while he does so. Then he quickly grabs the nearest cushion and places it on his lap. He can’t believe he got mildly aroused from only kissing. What is he? A 15-year-old high schooler?

“Do you mind if I go take a quick shower? I kinda spent all day at the shop and didn’t have time to come home before I went to pick you up,” Hyunwoo says, standing up.

“Sure, go! You do smell funky,” Hoseok replies, pinching his nose for effect. 

“You think you’re funny, don’t you?” Hyunwoo shakes his head, chuckling, giving Hoseok’s thigh a light slap before walking away and up the staircase.

“Funnier than you,” Hoseok sing-songs, loud enough for Hyunwoo to hear from the upper floor.

“There’s wine in the fridge, if you want,” Hyunwoo shouts back at him, just before Hoseok hears what he assumes is the bathroom door clicking shut.

Sighing, he gets up and walks to the kitchen. He figures one glass of wine won’t kill him, even if it’s a work night. It’s still barely past nine, and he’ll hardly get wasted from drinking some wine. 

So Hoseok helps himself to a glass of impressively good white wine, he actually hasn’t had in ages, also filling a glass for Hyunwoo. He takes another sip of the delicious drink, smacking his lips in satisfaction, before he makes his way upstairs to Hyunwoo’s bedroom.

He knows he wasn’t exactly invited up there, but he figures it’d be okay. The floor isn’t much more than a large, open space, with a king-size bed, and a small bedside table with a funny-looking lamp shaped like what Hoseok assumes it’s supposed to be a motorcycle but he is not sure it isn’t a horse with horns or maybe a deer…

Hoseok walks up to the bed, placing the coaster he got from the kitchen next to the lamp and the glass of wine intended for Hyunwoo on top of it.

Then he sits on the bed, facing the door to the closet which is slightly ajar. Hoseok resists the urge to go pick through it just to see if Hyunwoo had anything that wasn’t tight jeans, white shirts and jackets in it.

The sound of the shower running is faint, since the door is closed, but enough to fill Hoseok’s mind with very not-safe-for-work fantasies, all rushing through his mind faster than they come, because Hoseok can’t concentrate on only one. Every single one of them would be incredibly welcome right now, because even though he managed to get rid of his boner from earlier, he’s been wanting to jump Hyunwoo’s bones for quite some time.

They always seem to get interrupted by one thing or another though, and it’s getting frustrating. He doesn’t even know why he didn’t just grind down the other man’s lap earlier, instead of getting embarrassed that maybe he’d come down on him too hard again. 

He usually got over excited, yes. Hyunwoo’s a lot more slow, and controlled. Hoseok feels like a horny puppy whenever he’s around the other man.

Hoseok takes another sip of the wine, and pulls his phone out to check if he’s gotten any _important_ texts, ignoring Hyungwon’s _Have you gotten laid yet?_. 

He’s distracted scrolling down Instagram, when the bathroom door opens and he looks up, drawn by the noise, only to find himself face to face with a semi-naked Hyunwoo: he has a towel wrapped around his hips, but his entire upper torso is gloriously bare for Hoseok’s viewing pleasure. 

Swallowing thickly, gaze raking over Hyunwoo’s body, Hoseok barely registers Hyunwoo’s words, so he mumbles a confused, ‘what?’, his eyes tracing the path of a water droplet down a firm-looking pec. Is he drooling, right now? He must be.

Clenching his jaw, Hoseok forces his gaze up to Hyunwoo’s face. The other is staring at him, looking extremely oblivious to the effect he’s having on him right now.

“I asked if you like the wine,” Hyunwoo says, hands traveling to the his towel, to adjust it on his hips. 

“Y-yeah, it’s really good,” Hoseok replies, bringing the glass to his lips hurriedly, and taking a large gulp of it. He’s very thirsty all of a sudden.

“Is that glass for me?” Hyunwoo points at the glass on the bedside table, stepping closer - dangerously close -, to where Hoseok’s sitting.

“Uhum, yep.” handing him the glass, Hoseok tries to ignore the sudden scent of cologne filling his nostrils. It’s the typical cinnamon scent Hyunwoo always radiates, but this time there’s a fresh underlayer added to it instead of the usual scent of cigarette mixed to it, probably from the soap or the shampoo he uses.

Hoseok likes it. A lot.

Hyunwoo tastes the wine, then places the glass back where it was. But before he can fully turn his back and head to the closet to change, Hoseok catches him by the wrist.

“Come here,” Hoseok says, pulling Hyunwoo to him. He stands up, placing his wine glass next to Hyunwoo’s, and then they’re facing each other. 

Hoseok doesn’t hesitate to slide a hand down Hyunwoo’s naked torso, feeling the smooth skin and the defined ridges of Hyunwon’s abdomen. Hoseok hums in approval, his hand catching on the wet towel hanging from Hyunwoo’s hips, and stopping.

“Enjoying yourself?” Hyunwoo asks, voice husky and eyes downcast, as he watches Hoseok’s finger trace a horizontal line against his skin, along the expanse of his lower abdomen.

“Very much. You’re so hot,” Hoseok mutters, leaning forward to nibble on Hyunwoo’s earlobe, causing the latter to let out a low hiss.

He’s really thrown caution to the wind; instincts clearly getting the best of him, after seeing such a tempting image in front of him. Hoseok really can’t deny he would probably have done this even if Hyunwoo had been fully dressed, but the lack of fabric getting in the way definitely contributed to his sudden burst of courage. That, and the little bit of alcohol in his system of course.

“So are you.” Hyunwoo’s hands are finally on him: one of them resting on his hip, and the other on the collar of his sweater. He pulls on it, then says, “Wanna get rid of this?”

Hoseok finds it a very good idea. It’s only fair that he gets as naked as Hyunwoo is, isn’t it?

The sweater is pulled over his head quickly, and along with it, his undershirt, leaving him naked from the waist up just like Hyunwoo. Hoseok caresses his own chest, absentmindedly, watching Hyunwoo watch him.

Hyunwoo’s eyes scan his body up and down, lips slightly parted. Hoseok’s never been subconscious about his body, but being stared wantonly at this way makes him feel just a little bit embarrassed.

“Are you only gonna look, or are you going to touch?” Hoseok brings himself to ask even as he feels the tip of his ears burn.

“You’re so _damn_ sexy. I love your body,” Hyunwoo says, and then, yes, he’s back at touching Hoseok, but this time there’s nothing on the waw. Hyunwoo pulls Hoseok towards him with a hand on the small of his back and Hoseok gasps, hands flying to Hyunwoo’s burly shoulders. 

Hyunwoo kisses him again, and he feels nails dragging slowly down his back, not enough to leave marks but enough to make Hoseok shiver under the touch. Hyunwoo’s lips trap his between them, sucking on it, then letting it go with wet, lewd sound, before he leans forward to mouth at Hoseok’s jaw.

Fingers dig in his skin, at the same time as his own dig in Hyunwoo’s shoulder, and there’s teeth grazing his skin, creating a path down his neck. Once Hyunwoo’s lips settle there, he sucks on Hoseok’s skin, and yes, that definitely will leave a mark.

Hoseok can’t remember the last time he’s sported a hickey, but he doesn’t mind it in the slightly. It feels like Hyunwoo is claiming him, branding him somehow, and that only serves to turn him on further. His dick is obviously growing in his jeans, and his underwear which was already naturally tight, is getting uncomfortably tighter with every second that passes.

Hyunwoo sucks a few more hickeys on Hoseok’s neck before he pulls away just enough to go back to Hoseok’s lips. Hyunwoo seems to really love kissing him, not only because he does it often, but Hoseok is certain he can feel Hyunwoo’s dick poke his thigh where their hips are still connected. Hyunwoo’s been holding him in place with a hand on his lower back this whole time, and once in a while he adds some pressure to the touch and it makes their thighs squish together.

“Are you already hard?” Hoseok asks, in between kisses, the words coming out breathy.

“Hm.. yeah. Are you?” Hyunwoo replies, but he doesn’t wait for Hoseok’s answer, instead sliding his thigh in between Hoseok’s, adding delicious but excruciating pressure against Hoseok’s crotch.

Hoseok’s breath hitches, and he involuntarily rolls his hips, trying to get more pressure and a little bit of friction. Humping Hyunwoo’s thigh isn’t the ideal way to get off, but his cock is throbbing painfully inside his jeans and underwear and he is not thinking rationally right now.

“Let’s get these off too,” says the taller man, both hands reaching for Hoseok’s fly and opening it swiftly. They work on the button just as easily, and then Hoseok’s jeans are being pulled down his legs. 

He helps get rid of it, wiggling out of them one leg at a time, until the piece of clothing is discarded on the floor.

Hyunwoo licks his lip, staring down at Hoseok’s prominent bulge. He then starts rubbing the heel of his hand alongside the outline of Hoseok’s cock, visible through the thin, white fabric which is already stretched. Then he wraps a hand on the base of Hoseok’s cock, squeezing it through the fabric. Hoseok lets a low moan escape, as he feels heat creep up his neck.

“H-Hyunwoo, slow down…” Hoseok pleads, not being in the mood to come in his pants like a virgin teenage boy.

“Sorry,” Hyunwoo says with a chuckle, not sounding even a little bit apologetic.

Hoseok barely has time to register the new pet name, because Hyunwoo is guiding him to the bed, hands back on his hips. Hoseok walks blindly backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, and then he flops down on it, dragging Hyunwoo with and on top of him. 

Lying on his back, he spreads his legs to fit Hyunwoo in between them. Hyunwoo uses one elbow to keep himself from resting his weight completely on top of Hoseok, using his other hand to caress along Hoseok’s side. 

Hoseok leans forward to rap Hyunwoo’s lower lip between his teeth, pulling then letting it go only for Hyunwoo to reciprocate by cupping Hoseok’s bulge and squeezing harder this time. Hoseok’s moan is swallowed by an open mouthed kiss from Hyunwoo, as he bucks his hips involuntarily.

Hyunwoo wastes no time, then, working on Hoseok’s waistband, pulling it down, so Hoseok’s erection finally springs free. It’s such a relief not to have anything restricting it anymore, that Hoseok exhales in relief.

But Hyunwoo suddenly stops touching him, much to Hoseok’s disappointment. He’s about to protest when Hyunwoo pulls away slightly, hand reaching for the towel still wrapped around him, swiftly taking it off and throwing it aside.

Now that the towel is gone, Hoseok can feel Hyunwoo’s hard cock press against his inner thigh when the other shifts over him, to settle back into their previous position and he can’t think of anything else than how much he would like to have it in his mouth.

“I wanna suck you off,” Hoseok tells Hyunwoo, cupping his face, so Hyunwoo doesn’t shut him up again with one of his breathtaking kisses.

“Okay, baby,” says Hyunwoo, leaving a quick peck on Hoseok’s lips, then he’s rolling off Hoseok to lay on his back.

Hoseok sits up, taking time to admire Hyunwoo’s body in all his naked glory, tanned skin contrasting with the creamy white sheets. The other’s hair is still considerably wet from the shower, and sticking in all kinds of directions in a cute, messy way.

Gaze traveling down Hyunwoo’s body to his cock, he zeroes in on Hyunwoo’s long, thick cock. He isn’t much bigger than Hoseok, but definitely longer. Hoseok wastes no time wrapping his hand around the base, feeling it twitch in his hand as soon as he gives it an experimental stroke.

“It doesn’t bite, you know?” Hyunwoo chuckles, spreading his legs a bit further invitingly.

“Shut up,” Hoseok says, rolling his eyes.

“Told you there are better ways to shut me up,” Hyunwoo replies teasingly, and Hoseok glances at him, a single eyebrow arched defiantly.

Then he is leaning forward, and licking a stripe up Hyunwoo’s length, from base to crown. There’s no pungent scent or strong taste, given Hyunwoo just came out of the shower, but when Hoseok circles his tongue around it once, then sucks the velvety head into his mouth, he feels the salty taste of precum against his tongue.

He sinks down further, taking more of Hyunwoo in, his lips creating a protective barrier between the sensitive shaft and his teeth. When he gets halfway down, he comes back up, swirling his tongue around it, until it’s just the bulbous head inside his mouth, and then he lets his teeth graze the tip just enough for him to hear Hyunwoo’s breath hitch, a low curse leaving his lips.

Then he slides his lips down again, hollowing his cheeks as he starts bobbing his head up and down, making sure to add a little bit of suction just to drive Hyunwoo a bit crazy. 

Hoseok is glad to realize he isn’t so out of practice even though he hasn’t given head in at least months. Hyunwoo seems pretty worked up when Hoseok manages to watch him through his eyelashes, a considerable flush visible on his neck and cheeks. 

Deciding to take things up a notch, Hoseok places his free hand on Hyunwoo’s hip, to both keep the other from accidentally thrusting up before time, and to support himself.

He isn’t even sure if he can do this, but he’s gonna attempt it anyways.

Hoseok pops off, seeing how Hyunwoo’s fully hard now, which is just a little intimidating. His cock is an angry red right now, the foreskin completely pulled back to reveal the veins running down the length and Hoseok’s jaw just falls open. It’s not like he never seen a cock in his life, but Hyunwoo’s is just a really _pretty_ cock. And Hoseok doesn’t thinks this lightly, because he never even thought of them as anything but weird and a little creepy looking. Even his own.

“Are you done?” Hyunwoo asks, wiggling a little and causing his erection to sway side to side right in front of Hoseok’s face.

“You’re pretty talkative during sex, aren’t you? Less talking, more moaning, ok?” Hoseok sends the other man a pointed look, and then he is pushing Hyunwoo’s dick back into his mouth again, making sure he gives the other just a little bit of teeth grazing as sweet revenge.

“Ouch, careful there,” Hyunwoo yelps, and Hoseok manages a giggle even with his mouth full of dick.

He has half of Hyunwoo’s dick back into his mouth again, and it fills his mouth so good, the firm, smooth, veiny expanse of it against his tongue. Then he slides further, slowly, sucking Hyunwoo’s dick further into his mouth, until his nose is short of being buried in Hyunwoo’s coarse pubic hair. 

Hoseok feels his gag reflex wanting to sabotage him, but he relaxes his throat, sinking the rest of the way further until the head hits the back of his throat. 

“F-fuck, Hoseok, what the _fuck_ ,” Hyunwoo gasps out, and Hoseok’s grateful to himself for having anticipated Hyunwoo’s thrust, because he manages to halt it with his hand on the other’s hip. 

Satisfied with just having proven to himself and to Hyunwoo that he is no amateur at this, Hoseok pulls of unhurriedly, still enjoying the slide of Hyunwoo’s thickness through his lips. With a few last laps of his tongue over the tip, he lets go of Hyunwoo’s dick completely, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and raising his head to look at Hyunwoo.

“You didn’t exactly shut up, but I think that was good enough,” Hoseok says, voice coming out raspier. His throat feels just a bit sore, but nothing he can’t handle.

“Now it’s your time to shut up and come here so I can kiss you,” Hyunwoo says, sounding a bit out of a breath and Hoseok can’t help the smug smile that spreads on his face, knowing that he caused that.

He crawls up Hyunwoo’s body, settling half on top of him, as Hyunwoo presses their lips together in a searing, heated kiss. Hoseok doesn’t last long in that position, though, and soon he’s straddling Hyunwoo’s hips, rocking his still clothed ass back against Hyunwoo’s erection.

“Hhhngg.. Ahhh, God...” Hoseok half-whines, half moans as drags his cleft across the whole length of the firm shaft.

Hyunwoo’s hands fly to cup his ass cheeks, and spread them apart, but Hoseok’s underwear is too fucking tight.

“T-take it off, Hyunwoo, please,” Hoseok pleads, sucking on Hyunwoo’s lower lip. 

Hoseok lifts his ass up so Hyunwoo can slide his underwear off more easily, and then he kicks it off. It feels good to finally be completely naked and when Hyunwoo’s hands are back in his eyes, fingers digging into the soft flesh, Hoseok whimpers.

“I want you to fuck me,” Hoseok says, pushing back against Hyunwoo’s hands, and also causing his their erections to brush against each other.

Hyunwoo’s breath is uneven; he’s clearly even more worked up than Hoseok, since he’s had much more stimulation than the latter, but then he switches their positions, so Hoseok lies flat on his back and Hyunwoo is on top now.

“I’ll get condoms and lube. Wait for me, baby,” Hyunwoo tells him, pinching his side playfully, and getting up from the bed to disappear through the bathroom door.

Hoseok drags himself further up the bed to rest comfortably against the pillows, lazily stroking his cock, while he waits for Hyunwoo. A minute or so later, the other man is back, with a small bottle of lube and some condoms. 

Hyunwoo settles back on the bed, sitting back on his heels in front of Hoseok, and watching as the latter continues to work on his dick, teasing the slit a bit with his thumb, and arching his back a little from the pleasurable sensation.

“Want some help with that?” Hyunwoo says, uncapping the bottle of lube, and tilting it to drizzle a bit of it on Hoseok’s dick. 

“Ouch, it’s cold!” Hoseok protests, squirming a little. 

Hyunwoo ignores him, with a low chuckle, then orders, “Spread our legs and bend your knees for me.”

Hoseok does he is told, drawing his knees up and spreading himself for Hyunwoo. It’s a very vulnerable position to be in, but it also makes him feel hot. He knows Hyunwoo can’t see much more than his balls and his perineum, though, so he lifts his hips from the mattress, grabs two pillows and places them under his hips to keep them raised and at a good angle for Hyunwoo to have a nice, clean view of his asshole.

“Good boy,” Hyunwoo praises, caressing Hoseok’s inner thigh affectionately.

“Hmm, I like being praised. Do it again,” Hoseok purrs, giving his dick a few more pumps. 

“You have an incredible ass, baby,” Hyunwoo tells him, cupping one of his ass cheeks; a handful of it, and squeezing it.

“I want your cock in it,” Hoseok replies. He is feeling kind of slutty right now, and he doesn’t even care which is even better.

He was a bit shy earlier, but now he’s grown confident and as he gets hornier he gets needier, therefore, more prone to saying really dirty things. Thankfully, Hyunwoo is playing along with it.

“You’re a good but impatient boy.”

The hand on Hoseok’s ass stay there, massaging the soft, round globe, so Hyunwoo uses his other hand to spread Hoseok’s knee just a little bit further apart. Then Hyunwoo is bending forward, mouth dangerous close to Hoseok’s crotch, and for a momento he thinks the other man is going to suck him off, so retreats his hand, stomach clenching in anticipation.

But Hyunwoo dips his head down further, blowing hot air against that sensitive spot just above Hoseok’s entrance. Hoseok throws his head back, because _fuck_ that was barely anything at all, but it already feels _this_ good.

He can’t believe Hyunwoo is really about to do what he’s about to do, until he feels something warm and wet lick his hole though. Hoseok lets out the loudest moan he’s all night, doing his best not to writhe too much, but _goddamn_ , it’s hard not to.

Hyunwoo doesn’t waste another minute, after gauging Hoseok’s reaction, and then he is spreading Hoseok’s cheeks further apart, and giving the puckered entrance a few more kittenish licks. 

Hoseok feels his asshole twitches and he has the decency to blush a little, thinking that Hyunwoo can see it; that he’s on full display to the other man, like that.

“You already look _so_ ready for me, baby.” Hyunwoo drags his tongue down Hoseok’s crack and then back up, causing the latter to whimper, and grip the sheets tight.

“I-I’m not… I…,” Hoseok mumbles, trying to sound coherent but words be damned, he cannot form a proper phrase with Hyunwoo teasing him like this.

“I would tongue fuck you until you came, but I really wanna be inside you,” Hyunwoo says, and then he straightens up, until he is on knees, resting back on his heels.

Hoseok doesn’t even try to reply, instead watching as Hyunwoo reaches for the bottle of lube, uncapping it again and pours it over his asshole. He hisses at the cool substance against his skin, but soon, Hyunwoo is teasing his hole again, with one finger, circling the rim. 

It’s another kind of sensation from Hyunwoo’s tongue, but way more familiar and Hoseok doesn’t even flinch once Hyunwoo pushes the finger inside, easily going past the first knuckle, before sliding it almost all the way out and back in again.

“Y-yes, that feels good,” Hoseok purrs, biting down on his lower lip, then asks, “Another, please.”

Hyunwoo complies almost immediately, adding another finger and finally Hoseok feels something akin to a stretch. He usually gets two fingers in him when he masturbates so this feels okay, even if Hyunwoo’s fingers are a little thicker than his.

“M-more. Just one more.”

“Greedy,” Hyunwoo says, but is quick to add a third finger, and now Hoseok _really_ feels the stretch. 

A sting follows as Hyunwoo starts to pump the three fingers in and out of him, but Hoseok bears with it. The squelching sounds of the lubed up fingers going in and out of him are incredibly obscene but so are Hoseok’s little whimpers and mewls.

Hoseok starts to feel that familiar itch as the motion continues, but once Hyunwoo crooks his fingers in just the right way, going a little bit deeper and grazing that one particular spot, Hoseok feels a sudden hot wave of pleasure run through his body to settle in the pit of his belly.

“A-ahh, Hyunwoo… I’m ready,” he stutters out, still overwhelmed by the previous rush of bliss, and Hyunwoo still thrusts his fingers into him a few more times, before sliding them out.

The emptiness that follows makes Hoseok want to reach down and finger himself as his asshole clenching around nothing, but he waits not-so-patiently, like a _good boy_ , he thinks, holding back a giggle.

Hyunwoo doesn’t take slipping the condom on. He gives his dick a few pumps, before he kneels in front of Hoseok again, the head of his cock grazing against Hoseok’s asshole, making him push forward to try to get more contact.

“Hurry up,” Hoseok demands, through gritted teeth, trying not to sound too desperate but failing.

“Only if you ask nicely,” Hyunwoo says teasingly, and Hoseok glares at him, and specially at that annoying nickname, but he’s too far gone to care. He just needs some good dicking right the fuck now.

“Please, fuck me, Hyunwoo. I _need_ you.” Hoseok rolls his hips enticingly, and allows himself a smirk, when he catches Hyunwoo’s expression; dilated pupils,cheeks flushed as he stares down at Hoseok’s hips, and a hungry, almost primal sound scapes his mouth.

Hyunwoo uses a hand to align his cock with Hoseok’s entrance then pushes into him, slowly; just the head as he looks at Hoseok, making sure he’s okay.

“You’re so tight, fuck,” Hyunwoo says, sliding forward a couple of inches more, then stopping and allowing Hoseok to get used to the stretch. 

Hyunwoo has a hand on his hip, and he starts to rub circles on Hoseok’s skin, soothingly. It helps a little. Because his ass stings. A whole lot. But after a moment, Hoseok motions for Hyunwoo to keep going.

“You sure?”

Hoseok nods in affirmation.

Hyunwoo pushes the rest of the way in, until he is fully sheathed inside Hoseok, filling him up so good, that Hoseok almost moves too soon, but he needs to wait a while longer because he hasn’t had a dick in him in _too_ long, so his bod gotta get used to it.

“You okay, baby?” Hyunwoo asks, leaning over until they’re face to face. The movement makes Hyunwoo’s cock shift inside him slightly, and Hoseok lets out an ‘oohhh’, his eyes snapping shut, head thrown back.

“Oh, shit, sorry. I’m sorry, Hoseok,” Hyunwoo says, his voice full of concern. With The hand not supporting his weight, he pushes Hoseok’s bangs away from his forehead, running fingers through his hair.

“It’s fine, it felt good. It didn’t hurt. I think… you can move now,” Hoseok manages to say, after he catches his breath.

“I’ll be gentle, all right?”

“No,” Hoseok’s eyes snap open, “You better fuck me hard. I’ve waited too long.”

Hyunwoo lets out a hoarse laugh, shaking his head in amusement, “You’re crazy.”

“Maybe. Now _move_.” Hoseok wraps his legs around Hyunwoo’s hips, heels digging into Hyunwoo’s lower back, as he draws Hyunwoo forward, prompting him to start moving.

So Hyunwoo does. Pulling halfway out, then thrusting in again, and as he does so, he groans, and the low sound travels straight to Hoseok’s dick, making it twitch. He really enjoys when his lovers get vocal, especially when they’re topping, and he’s glad Hyunwoo doesn’t hold it back too much, like most of the guy’s been with.

The thrusts are shallow at first, until Hyunwoo picks up a steady pace and starts pounding deeper into him; still not quite bottoming out, still not quite at an angle, but it still feels good to be filled up like this, and Hoseok clenches around Hyunwoo’s cock as a kind of reward to the other for making him feel great.

“F-fuck, Hoseok, d-dont,” Hyunwoo says, his hips stuttering, as he pauses for a moment, then picks the rhythm back up again.

“This feels good, b-but.. I need you to go deeper, and harder,” Hoseok instructs, moving his hips in an attempt to get Hyunwoo to slide into him all the way in, but instead Hyunwoo pulls out completely, unwrapping Hoseok’s legs from around him, Hyunwoo pushes them forward, until his bent knees are to Hoseok’s chest.

When Hyunwoo slams into him again, it’s just what Hoseok needs. The head barely grazes Hoseok’s prostate, sending a pleasure spike through him, enough to cause a litany of incoherent words to leave his mouth.

Hoseok is getting his ass pounded so expertly right now, it’s hard to focus on anything else, but he manages to, somehow, search for Hyunwoo’s hand which is on his hip, take it and intertwine their fingers. He brings the hand to his chest, since Hyunwoo’s other hand is being used to keep him upright as he continuously pistons in, not always hitting Hoseok’s spot but doing it enough times to send the latter closer and closer to the edge.

“God, you feel amazing,” Hoseok tells him, over the sound of skin slapping against skin, the of the faint creaking of the bed.

Hyunwoo doesn’t know how much longer he can take; his dick neglected dick bouncing about in time with the thrusting, now leaking pre-cum. He doubts Hyunwoo can last much longer either. Hoseok clenches his ass around Hyunwoo, mid-thrusts, and he watches as the other faces contorts, as he groans.

The canting turns more erratic as Hyunwoo nears orgasm, and Hoseok feels that familiar heat pooling in his lower stomach, so he grabs his own cock, squeezing it hard. He gathers the pre-cum on the head with his thumb, smearing it over the length, and starts pumping it as fast-paced as Hyunwoo’s thrusts.

“I’m so close,” Hoseok croaks, tugging on his dick a little harder, as Hyunwoo lifts his hips just enough to get him at a perfect angle to aim at his sweet spot.

And he not only aims, but he hits the target again and again and soon Hoseok can’t take it anymore, and he’s shooting cum all over his stomach in thick ropes. “Ahhh, fuck,” Hoseok keeps moaning and his hips buck, riding out his high, as Hyunwoo continues to fuck him relentless, seeking his own release.

Hoseok’s insides are starting to feel over sensitive to every slide of Hyunwoo’s dick, but it’s still not incredibly bad, that he can’t help the other to completion.

“Come on, come for me, _baby_ ,” Hoseok says, his voice coming out a little ragged from the panting.

“H-hoseok,” is what Hyunwoo breathes out, as he slams into Hoseok one last time, before he climaxes, burying his face in Hoseok’s chest. Hoseok wraps his arms around him, as Hyunwoo’s whole body clenches from the force of the orgasm, hips still moving, pulling in and out of Hoseok shallowly; unrhythmically, as Hyunwoo comes down from his high, until the thrusting stops completely.

“Beautiful. You made me feel so fucking good,” Hoseok murmurs, fingers combing through Hyunwoo’s damp hair with one hand, as the others caresses the other’s back, feeling the tension of the muscles disappear gradually, until Hyunwoo relaxes almost completely on top of him.

Then he is planting soft kisses on Hoseok’s chest, his softening dick still inside Hoseok. “Thank you,” Hyunwoo mumbles against his skin, before lifting his head and seeking Hoseok’s lips to press a kiss there. Then he is slipping out of Hoseok and pulling back, so the other can stretch his legs on the bed.

Hoseok feels totally spent, limbs feeling like jelly; muscles slightly sore from the uncomfortable position. Sprawled on the bed, he wills his body to relax.  
Hyunwoo slips the condom out, tying it with a knot, and throwing it on the floor. Hoseok opens his mouth to say something, but he’s too exhausted to care about being tidy and clean, right now, even with sticky, drying cum all over his stomach.

“I’m gonna have to shower again,” Hyunwoo says, as he lays next to Hoseok, an arm wrapping around him. Hoseok snuggles closer, turning slightly so he can stare at Hoseok’s face.

“Can I join you?” he asks, throwing an arm around Hyunwoo’s waist, pulling their bodies flushed against each other. He doesn’t wanna move for a while, and he doesn’t want Hyunwoo to go anywhere, either.

“Probably a good idea, since you’re covered in cum,” Hyunwoo says, gaze traveling down to Hoseok’s stained torso.

“Ew, I know. Gross.” Hoseok scrunches up his nose in a sign of disgust, and Hyunwoo laughs at him, pinching Hoseok’s nose in return.

They fall silent for a while, cuddled up to each other; Hyunwoo sometimes nuzzling Hoseok’s hair, and Hoseok caressing Hyunwoo’s side lazily. Being in Hyunwoo’s arms is absolutely Hoseok’s favorite thing in the whole world right now. Probably ranking even higher than eating a large bowl of his favorite brand of ramen.

After their conversation earlier, Hoseok feels a lot more at ease, even though he’s still not a hundred percent sure he’s not gonna fuck this up by being his insecure, sometimes borderline paranoid self and by overthinking everything. Still, he feels incredible right now and he’s not gonna let anything spoil it, and specially not his own self-doubts.

“Hey, you,” he calls Hyunwoo, who’s clearly dozed off, eyes closed and chin resting on top of Hoseok’s head. Hoseok pokes Hyunwoo’s side and earns a light slap to the hand, and a hum, signaling that the other man is listening. “You still haven’t told me why who punched you and why.”

“Oh, right,” Hyunwoo’s eyes shoot open and he props himself up on an elbow, resting his hand on his palm. “It’s a bit of a long story, but to summarize it, I ended up confronting Gunhee and well, things didn’t go according to plan. We had a really bad breakup and he was still mad about it. But I think after punching me he might be ready to move on.”

“Still, it doesn’t justify what he did. Jooheon doesn’t seem like the type to make anyone mad enough for that kind of violence and he doesn’t have anything to do with whatever went down between you to,” Hoseok replies, his hand automatically reaching for Hyunwoo’s bruised cheek. He traces the greenish edges with his thumb, but stops when Hyunwoo makes a pained face. 

“Sorry,” Hoseok murmurs, withdrawing his hand. 

“It doesn’t hurt, but it’s still sore to the touch. He punches like a girl,” Hyunwoo says with a smirk and Hoseok rolls his eyes at the comment.

“Have you ever been punched by a girl? It really hurts, I can assure you,” Hoseok replies, cocking his head to the side when Hyunwoo makes a surprised face.

“Why did a girl punch you and when and do you have pictures?”

“You’re a sadist. Why do you want to see my beautiful face sporting a black eye?” Hoseok grumbles, doing his best to sound offended.

“I don’t! That would break my heart,” Hyunwoo replies, with a snort and catches Hoseok’s lips in a quick kiss, before he continues, “But, anyways, yeah… He won’t be trying anything else, I think. I told him to stay away and that whatever it was, it’s settled and we won’t have to see each other or talk to each other anymore.”

“Oh, Minhyuk was right when he told me you had terrible taste in men.” Hoseok is a bit shocked by the information, but he’s taking it in stride.

“I _did_ have terrible taste in men,” Hyunwoo agrees, but then his gaze softens as it meets Hoseok’s, “Until I met you.”

Hoseok melts instantly on the inside, but he won’t give Hyunwoo the satisfaction of knowing how fast his heart is beating right now and how much he wants to just bury his face in the other’s neck and stay there for the rest of the night because, fuck, he’s too into Hyunwoo for him to be okay when the other says cute stuff like that without any warning.

“I can see your cheeks turning red, you can’t hide them from me,” Hyunwoo snickers, and brings Hoseok into a tight hug, squishing him until Hoseok is squealing and trying to disentangle himself.

“You’re so fucking cheesy. I hate it! You tricked me into thinking you’re cool!” Hoseok’s protests come out in the form of high pitched squeals because Hyunwoo is kissing his neck now in a very ticklish manner and he’s being sandwiched between the man’s broad chest and the mattress with a far from soft dick poking against his lower back.

“You keep writhing like this, it’ll only make things worse,” Hyunwoo says next to Hoseok’s ear., voice low and husky.

Hoseok immediately stops squirming, looking over his shoulder at Hyunwoo, just to see the other smirking at him. Hyunwoo’s arms are tight around him, keeping him pinned in place with absolutely no chance of escape. And Hoseok isn’t exactly skinny and frail. He works out whenever he can, and has a good build, but Hyunwoo doesn’t have only physical strength going on for him. 

He also has those almond brown eyes, and those plushy lips and that endearing 4d personality, and Hoseok’s fucking whipped. So he stops pretending he’s trying to wrestle out of Hyunwoo’s hold, and wiggles his ass, pushing back against Hyunwoo’s crotch. The low groan escaping the man’s lips is indication enough that he wouldn’t begrudge Hoseok a second round.

“And you call me a tease,” Hyunwoo says, rolling onto his back and bringing Hoseok with him, so he’s sprawled half on top of Hyunwoo and half on the mattress.

“Do you wanna fuck me again?” Hoseok asks, taking Hyunwoo’s hand and sucking one finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He rolls his hips again, this time grinding down against Hyunwoo’s hardening cock.

“Hnng, fuck… Yeah,” Hyunwoo answers, rubbing his length up against Hoseok’s butt crack in return.

Hoseok wiggles a little, nestling Hyunwoo’s cock between his buttcheeks, all the while still sucking on Hyunwoo’s finger, this time taking it entirely into his mouth, moaning as it slides in and out of it. He hears Hyunwoo starts to breathe heavily, as he pushes forward, sliding his cock up Hoseok’s crack - still slick from the lube -, and then down again, once, twice, up and down and up and down. 

Hoseok’s adjusts his own movements to the pace Hyunwoo creates, still sucking on Hyunwoo’s finger, his moans growing louder and filthier as the friction against his entrance starts to feel like torture. 

Hoseok takes Hyunwoo’s finger from his mouth with a popping sound, then says,“Hyunwoo, let me go.”

Hyunwoo’s movements slow down, but don’t stop completely, once he catches Hoseok’s words, but he retreats the arm that was still holding Hoseok in place. That allows Hoseok to roll on his stomach, causing Hyunwoo’s dick to pull out and he hears the other’s low curse, but then he’s busy looking for the bottle of lube among the messy bundle of sheets.

“Found it,” he announces, once his hand makes contact with the tiny, plastic bottle, and he pulls it from under the folds, uncapping it.

Hyunwoo is watching him, so he blows him a kiss, ordering him to roll on his back, which Hyunwoo promptly does, probably figuring that whatever Hoseok is about to do, if it requires more lube, it must be good.

Hoseok straddles Hyunwoo again, sitting on his stomach, as he pours some of the lube onto his hand, then reaches behind to grab Hyunwoo’s cock, coating it with the translucent liquid, from head to base.

“I wanna do it without a condom, is that ok?” Hoseok asks as he works on stroking Hyunwoo to full hardness. 

“Uhum, yeah,” Hyunwoo nods, hips bucking into Hoseok’s touch, causing the latter to smirk. Now who’s the impatient one, huh?

“Don’t move until I say so,” Hoseok tells Hyunwoo, then he plants his feet firmly on the mattress, hauling himself up; one hand on the base of Hyunwoo’s shaft and the other on Hyunwoo’s chest for leverage. 

Hyunwoo places a hand on top of Hoseok’s encouragingly and the latter smiles sweetly at him. At the same time, he presses down until the head of Hyunwoo’s cock gets past his ring, breath hitching as he feels the initial stretch.

“Hoseok…” Hyunwoo calls, but Hoseok eyes him pointedly, _do not move_. He needs to adjust gradually as he pushes down, but soon, he’s filled to the brim with Hyunwoo’s thick cock. 

Placing both hands on Hyunwoo’s chest now, Hoseok leans forward until Hyunwoo’s dick is halfway out, and slams back down in one smooth, quick motion. Hyunwoo groans and Hoseok whimpers. Then Hoseok grinds down again, this time rolling his hips as he does so. 

And the next time he drops down, Hyunwoo’s hips buck to meet him halfway.

They pick up a good pace, not so fast that Hoseok’s thighs will tire soon, but also not so slow as to drive Hyunwoo mad. 

Hoseok rides Hyunwoo’s cock like he’s never rode anyone before, because he’s never felt this good, this filled up and well-stretched before. The fact that there’s nothing but skin against skin just adds to it, and Hoseok can feel each slide of Hyunwoo’s cock as he bounces up and down, purposefully clenching around Hyunwoo to draw out raspy, low ‘fucks’ from him.

“A-ahhh, yes, right there, right there…,” Hoseok chants, as he manages to twist his hips in just the right angle so Hyunwoo can press against his prostate.

And it happens again, and again, and Hoseok is starting to fucking see stars behind his closed eyelids, and his thighs are starting to burn from the exertion but he can’t stop fucking himself on Hyunwoo’s cock, because it feels _so_ damn amazing.

“I’m gonna come.. Ah, soon…” Hyunwoo’s hands fly to his hips, assisting Hoseok, and keeping him from falling forward.

“I’m close too, so close…” Hoseok replies, nails digging on Hyunwoo’s flash, causing the other to hiss. 

Hoseok’s neglected cock is bobbing up and down with each chant of his hips, and he remembers to touch himself, so he tries to reach with one hand for his cock, but Hyunwoo seems to have had the same idea as him, and soon there’s a hand wrapped around his dick, squeezing it in a delicious way.

Hyunwoo keeps pumping his dick fast enough for Hoseok to start moaning incoherently. Not being able keep up anymore, he stops the bouncing altogether and just starts grinding down to meet Hyunwoo’s upwards thrusts as best as he can. 

Hoseok can feel tears welling up in his eyes, blurring his vision, as he senses the upcoming orgasm. It’s so close, so close that he starts begging Hyunwoo to masturbate him faster, and pound him harder and fucking make him come, already.

Suddenly, all at once Hyunwoo thumbs on the slit of his dick, pressing down just slightly and at the same time as his cock reaches deep inside Hoseok and that’s all it takes to send him over the edge. Hoseok’s cock twitches as it spurts come all over Hyunwoo’s hand and stomach, and then he slumps forward, sated and exhausted, feeling the aftershocks of orgasm still running through his body, making him shiver; his cheek squished against Hyunwoo’s chest.

But Hyunwoo hasn’t come yet, and as he pulls out of Hoseok, the latter whines, “No, no… I haven’t made you come yet.” Hoseok starts to get up, but Hyunwoo shushes him, placing a hand on his back to keep him in place, and then he’s laying Hosek in bed, on his stomach.

“Just relax,” Hyunwoo says, and Hoseok manages to watch from the corner of his eye as Hyunwoo knees behind him, one knee at each side of him, and starts jerking himself off rapidly.

“Hyunwoo,” Hoseok purrs, mouth agape, as his gaze keeps switching from Hyunwoo’s face to the first working expertly on that angry-red cock.

“I’m gonna cum all over your pretty ass, baby,” Hyunwoo says, grabbing a handful of Hoseok’s ass for emphasis, and squeezing it.

Hoseok jolts, arching his back and letting out a whimper, eyes closing shut.

He doesn’t get to watch the exact moment Hyunwoo cums, but he hears it, the breathy, hoarse _fuck_ , followed by warm strings of what can only be cum, landing on his asscheeks and back.

“You look so beautiful like this. With my cum all over you,” Hyunwoo says, hands rubbing circles all over Hoseok’s ass. And that should totally make Hoseok feel grossed out, but instead he is sticking his ass out, demanding more of Hyunwoo’s touch.

“Let’s get you under the shower and get fresh sheets, ok?” Hoseok just hums in response to that, faintly registering Hyunwoo’s words, mind too tired to focus on anything.

Knowing very well he would have slept just like that, sweaty and sticky on filthy sheets, Hoseok is actually grateful that Hyunwoo doesn’t let him do that. They actually make it to the bathroom, somehow, Hoseok on considerably wobbly legs, clinging to the taller one for support.

They clean themselves up (more like Hyunwoo cleans they both up as Hoseok just clings to Hyunwoo to keep himself upright the entire time), and Hyunwoo changes the sheets so they can sleep on fresh ones. They don’t even bother to put clothes on, just getting under the covers after Hyunwoo raises the heater’s temperature.

“Goodnight, baby,” Hyunwoo whispers from behind him, since Hoseok is the little spoon again. 

Sighing contentedly, happy with how they fit well into each other’s lives, Hoseok drifts off into sleep with Hyunwoo wrapped around him and his mind at ease.

_______________

Christmas Eve sees a very excited but very exhausted Hoseok. He can’t believe he’s getting two days off work, though. Right at the end of the year too. He can count on one hand how many times this has happened before. He is so cheery and into the Christmas spirit that he volunteers to work a whole week on the pediatric wing once he gets back from his break.

Hoseok is actually really good with kids, even if he doesn’t want any of his own, so all the other nurses who usually work on pediatrics are very excited to have him there. He has a reputation for coming up with all kinds of fun games that the children really enjoy, and Hoseok can’t say he isn’t kinda proud of that.

He woke up early this morning to do some grocery shopping and is now in Hyungwon’s rented car driving to Hyunwoo’s apartment where they’re gonna hold a Christmas dinner for all their friends. 

“So what present did you get Hyunwoo?” Hyungwon asks, eyes on the road.

“I got him the prettiest bedside lamp so he can replace the atrocity he has in his bedroom. It really is so ugly. I hate looking at it.” He’s been trying to find ways to tell Hyunwoo, gently, that he should throw the thing in the trash, and now he’s finally found a good enough excuse to get rid of it.

“You gotta show it to me once we get there,” Hyungwon laughs and Hoseok assures him he will, and then he’s gonna dump it in the trash can.

Hyunwoo isn’t there when they arrive, since he’s gone to the shop with Minhyuk, so Hoseok and Hyungwon get started on the preparations.

Both Hyungwon and Kihyun really wanted to try a traditional western menu, but Kihyun is the only one with decent cooking skills and he won’t be there until mid-afternoon, so they’d decided to go with a mixed dinner, both with korean dishes and western dishes. Of course Hoseok and Hyungwon are in charge of organizing stuff and decorating because they can’t cook for shit.

But Hoseok’s actually planned to make a dish. A western one, called gingerbread cookies, which seemed easy enough when he read the recipe online, but now that he’s actually mixing ingredients, trying to achieve the perfect, smooth texture for the cookie dough, he’s starting to realize it’s anything but.

“I don’t understand why this isn’t thickening. Did I put too much water?” Balancing a bowl in one hand while he mixes it, Hoseok scrolls down the recipe page on his phone to check if he’s gotten the correct measures.

Hyungwon is by the window, setting up the brand-new Christmas tree they just unboxed, and just grunts in return. Very helpful.

“Can’t Kihyun hurry up and get his ass in here?” Hoseok whines, going back to mixing and praying that he can get the dough right.

It turns out, it only needed a little more mixing and another spoonful of flour. Recipes suck! Hoseok makes sure he gives it only two stars before he closes the tab on his phone, and then it’s time for the fun part: shaping and decorating. That’s finally when Hyungwon decides to grace him with his presence as Hoseok spreads the dough with a rolling pin.

They spend a lot of time cutting the shapes and decorating, so time flies, and soon Kihyun and Changkyun arrive to get started on the real cooking. 

Hoseok’s actually impressed by Changkyun’s skills. When the other had said he was taking online cooking classes he’d been convinced it was a joke, but apparently not.

Later, when Hyunwoo gets home they have almost all the food prepared, the apartment smells amazing and Hoseok is totally exhausted. He’s actually sprawled on the couch, staring at the ceiling while Kihyun prepares them some hot chocolate, when Hyunwoo presses a kiss on his forehead, then sits down on the edge of the couch next to him

“How was your day?” he asks, placing a hand on Hoseok’s thigh, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

“Exhausting. But i made cookies,” Hoseok answers, tilting his head to the side and smiling affectionately at Hyunwoo.

“Everything looks really good. I didn’t know Kihyun could cook.”

“He is the only one in our little gang who can. I don’t know what would be of us without him. Surviving on cafeteria lunch day after day. He invites us for dinner and lunch at his house whenever he can.”

“I’m glad he takes good care of you guys,” Hyunwoo says, before reaching to push Hoseok’s bangs back. He’s actually gotten that haircut, so they’re not super long anymore, but it’s a habit of Hyunwoo now to do that.

“Yeah, because I can’t take care of myself even if I’m a nurse?” Hoseok stares at his boyfriend through narrowed eyes.

“No, because I can’t cook either, so at least he’s feeding you well.”

Hoseok snorts at that, then pushes himself up on his elbows to kiss Hyunwoo on the lips.

“You know what? I’m gonna need some alcohol in my system if I’m gonna have to watch these two make out because, seriously!? Gross.” They hear Hyungwon yell from the kitchen, but instead of ending the kiss, Hoseok drags a hand up Hyunwoo’s nape to kiss him deeply.

“Hey, hey, keep it PG guys, please,” Kihyun says and throws a kitchen towel in their direction. It lands by Hoseok’s feet and he kicks it to the floor, still sucking on Hyunwoo’s tongue.

“It’s actually kind of hot,” Changkyun chimes in and Hoseok smiles into the kiss at the same time as Hyunwoo chuckles before their break apart.

“Y’all are idiots!” Hoseok shouts back, looking over Hyunwoo’s shoulder and flipping his friends off.

“Hoseok,” Hyunwoo calls him, voice quiet so only them can hear it. 

Hoseok turns his attention back to him, with a smile, “Yeah, baby?”

“I love you,” Hyunwoo says, holding Hoseok’s gaze.

Hoseok’s smile widens, bringing their foreheads together and whispering, “Love you too.”

“Merry Christmas, _nurse Shin_ ,” Hyunwoo lets out a low chuckle.

“Forget about what I said, I actually hate y-” Before Hoseok can finish his sentence, Hyunwoo tilts his chin up to silence with another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who read and commented and left kudos on this.  
> it's the first time i've wrote something this long by myself and i never thought i could do it but here it is.
> 
> hope you enjoyed it ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. ♡
> 
> (and you can always find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/sidewonkyun) if you wanna cry about ships with me.)


End file.
